UN DESTELLO EN LA OSCURIDAD
by Carol MacLand
Summary: DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA NEAL SE SEPARA DE LOS LEAGAN Y RENUNCIA A LA VIDA PRIVILEGIADA DE LA ALTA SOCIEDAD UNA TARDE DESPUÉS DE UNA REUNIÓN, SALE A CAMINAR Y SE VE ENVUELTO EN UNA SITUACIÓN QUE MARCARA Y CAMBIARA EL RESTO DE SU OSCURA Y SOLITARIA VIDA
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

UN DESTELLO ES LA OSCURIDAD

Un hombre solitario caminaba a las orillas del Central Park, su andar era lento, los recuerdos del pasado llegaban a su memoria y atormentaban su corazón, aunque muchos pensaran que aquel amor de juventud era sólo un capricho, para él había sido todo, su vida habría sido tan distinta con ella a su lado.

-De haber actuado de otra manera, de haberla tratado bien, de haberla recibido con los brazos abiertos cuando llegó a mi casa, esos pensamientos siempre le habían atormentado.

-Si yo pudiera regresar el tiempo, todo sería tan distinto ¡Dios mío si pudiera comenzar de nuevo con ella!

El silencio fue roto por los gritos desesperados de una mujer, se escuchaban risas masculinas, sin perder un segundo Neil corrió al lugar de donde se originaba todo aquello. En la distancia podía observarse la silueta de dos hombres en pleno forcejeo, aunque aquella mujer se defendía con todas sus fuerzas, era evidente que no podría contra sus atacantes por más tiempo. Sin pensarlo, aceleró la carrera y sin previo aviso golpeó a uno mientras el otro trataba de besar aquella mujer a la que ya le faltaban las fuerzas.

Neil Leagan ya no era aquel muchacho que le sacaba el cuerpo a una confrontación, lo que le había tocado vivir después de la anulación del compromiso, lo hizo madurar y no sólo emocionalmente, todo su ser era más fuerte, en más de una oportunidad le había tocado enfrascarse en peleas y no de un solo hombre si no de dos o más a la vez, en sus primeras peleas había salido lastimado pero con el pasar del tiempo había aprendido a defenderse, ahora podía ser tan despiadado y fuerte a la hora de dar la cara.

Era la primera vez que defendía a otra persona que no fuera él, pero ver como esos dos hombres atacaban a esa chica, despertaron recuerdos de él en el pasado, él mismo había actuado de esa manera, no con la intención de forzarla, lo hizo con sus amigos mientras estaba en él colegio.

Neil sentía que sangre le hervía, y su corazón se aceleraba, quería dejar el pasado atrás, pero el destino parecía estar en su contra queriendo traer todos aquellos recuerdos.

No golpeaba realmente a aquellos hombres, golpeaba a ese chico que en medio de su inmadurez perdió el camino, perdió la ilusión de una vida mejor, perdió el amor, la perdió a ella.

Estaba tan ensimismado que parecía estar en un trace, los gritos de aquella mujer lo traían nuevamente a la realidad.

-¡BASTA NO LO GOLPEE MÁS, LO VA A MATAR, POR FAVOR!, aquella voz hizo que se paralizara de inmediato.

-No, no puede ser, no a ti, a ti no, pensaba aterrado sin poder levantar la mirada.

La mujer a su espalda tenía parte de su vestido rasgado, solo unos minutos más y esos sujetos habrían logrado su cometido, él había aparecido de la nada para salvarla.

-Debemos irnos, no estaban solos, por favor, por favor debemos irnos, la voz de la mujer casi rayaba en la histeria, a espalda de ambos se escuchaban los gritos de otros hombres.

-Por acá corran esa maldita mujer nos la pagará.

-Corran, corran ya no se escuchan sus gritos.

-Aquellos dos ya deben estar disfrutando de esa belleza.

Neil reaccionó y atinó a tomarle la mano a la joven, sin previo aviso comenzó a correr hacia donde había estacionado su auto arrastrándola con él.

El bullicio y la algarabía de aquellos hombres cada vez se escuchaba más y más cerca y cuando intuyo que no tendrían oportunidad de llegar hasta el coche, pasó su mano por detrás de su cintura y se lanzó llevándola consigo a los matorrales.

Ella estaba aterrada, se aferró fuertemente a aquel desconocido, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos estrujaban con fuerza la costosa tela de su traje y clavo su rostro en su pecho, después del horror vivido se sintió segura.

-Guarda silencio, no hagas ningún ruido, son muchos y no voy a poder defenderte de todos,- aquella voz retumbaba en los oídos de la chica, pero al escuchar la voz de aquellos sujetos casi sobre ellos la hizo aferrarse con mucha más fuerza.

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente, ambos estaban inmóviles, ella no quería despegarse de ella, él la cubría con sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados, pensando que no era más que otro de sus muchos sueños, en donde él la había reencontrado y ya no se separaban nunca más, su perfume era embriagador, su cuerpo era cálido, la sensación de su cercanía era la más satisfactoria que él había tenido en su vida.

Le habría gustado detener el tiempo y permanecer así por siempre, media vida o su vida entera la daría gustoso por tenerla en sus brazos eternamente.

En la distancia se escuchaba a los hombres vociferando maldiciones porque la chica se les había escapado, luego se escuchó que regresaban por el mismo sendero que habían recorrido anteriormente, por unos minutos se detuvieron justo cerca de los matorrales en donde se encontraban escondidos.

-Ese maldito sujeto salió de la nada.

-No lo vimos venir, ese desgraciado nos golpeó a traición.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada, dejaron escapar a esa belleza, son unos estúpidos.

-Seguro la volveremos a ver y entonces si nos daremos una buena divertida, ahora muévanse, ya perdimos mucho tiempo y para nada, minutos después las voces se fueron acallando hasta convertirse en murmullos y finalmente se desvanecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Neil no supo si transcurrieron minutos, horas o una eternidad abrazados, tumbados sobre la tierra detrás de los arbustos, respirando profundamente Neil despegó el abrazo y se puso de pie, al soltarlo ella se puso en posición fetal y comenzó a sollozar, él estaba inmóvil, solo una vez la vio llorando y fue cuando él y su hermana le arrebataron aquel broche, que frágil se veía.

Ya no era una chiquilla, era toda una mujer, y muy hermosa, su rubio cabello largo y rizado ya no estaba sujeto por aquellas coletas de antaño, el escucharla sollozar le partía el alma, lentamente se quitó su saco y la cubrió con él, la tomó en sus brazos y emprendió el camino hasta el lugar en donde había aparcado su auto. Ella solo se dejó llevar, parecía ausente, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-¿Candy te encuentras bien? ¿acaso esos hombres lograron hacerte daño? Silencio, ella no pronunció ni una palabra, la situación ya lo estaba asustando, al llegar al auto la acomodo en el asiento del copiloto y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad y sin perder tiempo, emprendió la marcha.

-Candy, Candy por Dios Santo reacciona, me estas asustando, nada silencio absoluto, de cuando en cuando volteaba a mirarla, aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Después de titubear unos minutos Neil decidió llevarla a su departamento y desde allí llamar a un médico muy amigo de él, era mejor tratar todo ese asunto con discreción, esta vez estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien, sin la intervención de la familia, mientras menos personas se enteraran de ese incidente sería mejor.

Unas horas más tarde el Doctor salía de la habitación en donde la había instalada para que la atendieran.

-¿Rubén, como se encuentra? ¿Esos sujetos la lastimaron? ¿Lograron hacer daño? preguntaba el moreno.

-Afortunadamente físicamente no, pero emocionalmente está muy afectada, por ahora le di un sedante en unos minutos se quedará dormida, procura que nadie la moleste, que esté tranquila y que alguna chica de servicio te ayude a bañarla y cambiarla.

-Lamentablemente la servidumbre ya se retiró, pero enseguida resuelvo eso, ¿Va a estar bien?- la preocupación era evidenciada en su rostro.

-Ya mañana veremos cómo reacciona, te recomiendo no involucrarte en esto Neil, esa chica fue víctima de un asalto, casi abusan de ella, y en ese estado emocional, su mente puede tergiversar lo sucedido y te puedes meter en un buen lío, no vale meterse en problemas por una completa extraña.

-Candy no es una extraña, ella fue mi... Ella es... miembro de mi familia, Candy es mi prima.

La cara de Rubén fue de asombro, conocía a Neil desde hacía más de siete años y nunca había escuchado que tuviera algún familiar, habría podido jurar sobre una biblia que Neil Leagan no tenía ni un solo familiar en este mundo.

-Lo lamento mucho Neil, mañana temprano vendré a ver como esta, trata de estar al pendiente, uno nunca sabe cómo puede alguien reaccionar a algo así, Neil sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, él en el pasado, intentó.. Él... Por Dios maldito destino que se empeñaba en hacerle ver sus errores del pasado, por más de siete años sus errores lo habían atormentado, volviendo a él una y otra vez.

-Gracias estaré pendiente de ella toda la noche.

-Hermoso departamento Neil, de no ser por la emergencia no me invitas ¿verdad? Neil esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado muy típica de él.

-Recién me cambie a este lugar, no tiene sentido comprar una casa que no vas a ocupar por mucho tiempo, mucho menos nosotros que nunca sabemos a dónde nos van a enviar.

-Tienes razón, no tendría sentido ¿entonces este departamento?

-Los próximos meses voy a estar acá, con tres días en el hotel ya está cansado de la gente, ya sabes valoró mucho mi privacidad.

-Hombre, eres un ermitaño, Neil reía ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-Me retiro, ve a darte una buena ducha y atiende a tu prima, mañana me la presentas formalmente ¿Quién quita y hasta terminamos emparentados? Al escuchar aquello Neil tenso su mandíbula.

-Vamos, vamos es una broma, no pongas esa cara hombre.

-Rubén mejor lárgate de una vez, cualquier cosa te llamo, Neil estaba a punto de perder el control.

\- Ya me voy, ya me voy, Rubén levantaba las manos en señal de rendición, cuando por fin aquel hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí Neil soltó un resoplido.

-¿Ahora qué voy hacer contigo?

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Decidido caminó hasta donde ella estaba, le dedicó una rápida mirada, después entró directamente al cuarto de baño, lleno la tina con agua caliente y le puso algunas sales, luego salió y la encontró en la misma posición que cuando la dejó, solo que esta vez gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sin saber qué hacer se agachó a su lado y con gentileza le hablo.

-Candy tienes que bañarte y cambiarte esa ropa antes de que el calmante te haga efecto, voy a buscar  
algo para que te cambies, ella no decía nada, la observó unos minutos y cuando se disponía a salir de  
la habitación la escuchó hablar.

-Neil no me dejes sola por favor, él se detuvo en seco, aquellas palabras era un bálsamo para su corazón.

-Solo voy a buscar algo para que te cambies, enseguida regreso, dicho esto se apresuró a ir a su habitación y regresó con una de sus camisas.

-Esto es lo único que pude encontrar, ven te ayudo, trata de bañarte y vestirte rápido, el calmante que te dio el médico te ayudará a descansar

Luego de conducirla al baño la dejo parada frente a la tina, salió y cerró la puerta, el llanto no se hizo esperar, Neil sentía que su corazón se desgarraba con cada sollozo que escuchaba, minutos después el silencio reinaba, diez minutos, quince, veinte, ya se estaba preocupando, necesitaba verificar que ella estaba bien, lentamente abrió la puerta y la vio, estaba dormida recostada de costado en la tina, el rastro de sus lágrimas se podía divisar en su rostro.

Vaya predicamento, ella estaba totalmente desnuda, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan indefensa, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas caminó hasta ella, tomó una toalla y como pudo envolvió su larga cabellera  
con ella, luego la cargo y la llevó a la cama, busco otra toalla y seco su cuerpo con delicadeza, hacer todo aquello era una tortura para él, apresuró su tarea y la cubrió con una sábana y un grueso edredón,  
luego seco a consciencia su cabello para esparcirlo sobre la almohada para que se secara.

Antes de retirarse, se detuvo en la puerta para observarla, una mezcla de sentimientos afloraron en su corazón, dolor, rabia, ternura, impotencia y lo peor incertidumbre. Sin poder dormir, cansado de dar vueltas en la cama Neil decidió levantarse e ir por un trago para relajarse, necesitaba pensar y poner en orden sus pensamientos y aclarar su mente.

-¡Cubre la retaguardia Leagan! los gritos del comandante se escuchaban a la distancia, después que se anunciara el final de la gran guerra, el ejercito había mandado algunos batallones para reforzar y  
resguardar la retirada de los hombres que se encontraban heridos en el frente, a Neil le tocó ir al frente Francés.

Al ser enviado a la academia militar el tío abuelo William había conseguido la promesa de un General amigo de la familia de dejar al muchacho en Estados Unidos y no mandarle al frente, pero al  
recrudecer la guerra, el General había sido enviado al frente Italiano y esa promesa quedó en el aire, William se encontraba en Brasil, muy tarde se enteró de la suerte que corrió el muchacho para poder  
evitarlo, Neil se comunicó con su madre pero ella no se lo notificaría a nadie, pues con él en la  
academia militar, su situación económica y social se había normalizado, Eliza estaba comprometida con  
un rico heredero y por nada del mundo quería que se le dañaran todos sus planes.  
El señor Leagan se enteró muy tarde, ya nada se podía hacer, Neil ya iba en un barco camino a Francia  
en unos de los pelotones que resguardaría el regreso de los combatientes a la patria, ninguno podía  
imaginar el horror que encontrarían aquel grupo de jóvenes que irían como apoyo.

Al desembarcar fueron trasladados de inmediato al frente, el campamento era un caos y la realidad del frente de batalla y de los horrores de la guerra, hicieron a Neil estremecer, muchos hombres mutilados, heridos, moribundos y muertos, muchos cuerpos esperando ser trasladados a su patria.

-Stear... Fue el en lo primero que pensó al ver aquellos cadáveres acomodados unos al lado del otro, aquel panorama era desgarrador.  
Tenían tan solo tres días en aquel lugar cuando inesperadamente un grupo de soldados armados atacaron el campamento, un pandemónium se desató, en la confrontación, muchos compañero del joven Leagan caían, en el calor del enfrentamiento Neil caía herido, la sangre emanaba a borbotones, pero la adrenalina que corría por su sangre lo mantenía activo y disparando, al terminar sus municiones, se enfrentó cuerpo a cuerpo con los enemigos y con la culata de su rifle golpeaba a uno en la cabeza hasta que yació sin vida después de un certero golpe, Neil se encontraba perdido en sus memorias y el horror de lo vivido cuando los gritos de Candy lo hicieron regresar al presente.

-¡NOO, SUÉLTENME, DÉJEME, NO ME HAGAN DAÑO, NOO NOO! la rubia sudaba, estaba desesperada y no despertaba de aquella pesadilla, Neil corría hasta la cama y trataba de despertarla.

¡-Vamos despierta, despierta Candy, Candy despierta! le dolía el corazón ver la desesperación en la que aquella pesadilla la tenía sumida, ella despertó desubicada, desorientada y aterrorizada, al ver a  
Neil se lanzó a sus brazos buscando su protección.

-¡Neil, no dejes que se acerquen por favor! desesperada se aferró a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

-Vamos Candy ya pasó, tranquila, estás conmigo, ya pasó, con ternura la abrazaba y con una mano acariciaba su espalda desnuda, poco a poco ella se fue tranquilizando, la cercanía era abrumadora para  
Neil, ella estaba completamente desnuda en sus brazos, sus senos desnudos se pegaban a su pecho, aferrada a él con todas sus fuerzas no había ni un milímetro que les separara, el sentirla tan cerca lo  
descontrolo.

Esa noche fue larga, Candy dormía por minutos y luego se despertaba asustada gritando, él pacientemente la tranquilizaba y la hacía dormir nuevamente, por mucha excitación que él sintiera, su  
prioridad era que ella estuviera bien, que se sintiera segura.  
Al día siguiente el doctor regresaba a examinarla, encontrándola, nerviosa.

-Señorita debe tratar de tranquilizarse, afortunadamente no pasó de ser un susto y Neil pudo intervenir a tiempo, el hombre trataba de darle confianza.

-Lo sé, le estoy muy agradecida, esos hombres... Yo... yo no hice nada para provocarlos, yo... yo solo... el llanto no la dejó continuar, el chico esperaba impaciente en el pasillo pero se apresuró a  
entrar a la habitación al escucharla.

-¿Candy?- Ella al verlo corrió a la seguridad de sus brazos, ante la mirada asombrada del amigo del moreno, Neil Leagan era un hombre de carácter duro y muchas veces irreflexivo, detestaba ver a las  
mujeres llorando, aquello era digno de verse, pensaba el hombre mientras su amigo trataba de tranquilizar a aquella joven.

-Ya nadie te hará daño, te prometo que todo estará bien, ella se tranquilizó lentamente en sus brazos.  
-Neil por lo visto ya sabes que hacer, te dejo estos calmantes, que se tome uno antes de dormir, seguramente se sentirá ansiosa, no la dejes sola.

-¿Te vas, así nada más?, eres un inútil.

-Leagan eres un zopenco, estoy aquí como tú amigo, no estamos en el cuartel, y yo no soy uno de tus subalternos, modera ese maldito vocabulario que tienes, Neil lo miraba con rabia e importancia.

-No te preocupes, está bien Neil, ella estará bien, es necesario que esté tranquila y se sienta segura y por lo que veo eso puedes hacerlo sin mi ayuda, tú estas de vacaciones, yo no, debo ir a presentarme  
hoy y ver a donde rayos me envían, pero ayer se me ocurrió pedirte asilo mientras consigo en dónde quedarme, Neil agudizó la mirada y endureció sus fracciones.

-Basta hombre que no soy tu rival o tu enemigo, con todo esto, más lo que me conteste ayer, sé que dirás que con fastidio el doctor.

-Exactamente-, contestó Neil sin soltar el abrazo.

-Eres imposible, no sé cómo diantres te soporto Leagan, por cierto la hija del General Sanders paso toda la tarde preguntando por ti, esa mujer es irritante.

-¿Qué rayos quería?, Ahora no estoy para sus estupideces.

-Pues no dijo, solo te advierto que esa mujer no se va a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, seguro va a querer instalarse aquí, si se entera que tienes este departamento.

-Esa mujer es una ofrecida, ya veré como la desanimo, estoy harto de sus coqueteos y sus juegos.

-Mejor lleva a tu prima a descansar y quedas advertido, esa chica está obsesionada contigo, Neil blanqueando los ojos ponía cara de fastidio.

-Gracias, si te pregunta por mi dile que estoy de luna de miel, que me mude a vivir con mi novia o cualquier cosa que se te ocurra-, su amigo sonreía pues Neil le daba carta blanca para hablar en su nombre.

-Así lo haré Neil, me retiro y no dejes sola a tu prima hasta que se sienta segura…señorita me despido espero se reponga pronto.

-Neil no quiero molestar, yo… Yo me puedo ir, tengo que buscar trabajo, alojamiento y... dijo la rubia.

-¿Estas loca? Aquí te quedas hasta que estés bien ¿Candy es que no ves lo que te sucedió? Después hablaremos, pero en este momento te vas a descansar.

-Pero Neil no quiero interferir en tu vida, yo... El hotel, mis cosas.

-Pues primero resolvemos lo de tu ropa y luego vamos por tus cosas, Candy recuerda que esos tipos te amenazaron ¿Quién sabe desde donde te siguieron? Ella se estremeció, realmente no se había dado cuenta si la seguían, o de donde habían salido.

-No lo sé Neil, gracias por salvarme.

-Gracias nada, te quedas aquí, déjame resolver lo de tu ropa, necesitamos provisiones y tú necesitas descansar.

-Pero...

-Ya basta, no me hagas repetir las cosas Candy, vas hacer que pierda la paciencia, lo que te dije es lo que vamos hacer, ahora necesito salir, no dejes entrar a nadie, yo traigo mi juego de llave, diciendo esto se las mostraba y la llevaba a la habitación.

-Trata de descansar, toma una ducha, toma lo que necesites de mi habitación, regresaré lo más rápido que pueda.

-Gracias Neil, disculpa tanta molestia, el solo la vio y asintió con la cabeza.

Neil salió del departamento y fue directo a una tienda de ropa femenina, compro alguno conjuntos de ropa interior, un par de pijamas, algunos vestidos y un bolso ¿Quién diría que de algo le serviría el haber acompañado tantas veces a Eliza hacer compras? Llevó todas las bolsas al auto y pasó por el supermercado, compró todos los víveres que necesitaban para unos cuantos días y sin más se dispuso  
a regresar, estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo alguien le seguía.

Cuando llegó la encontró dormida y sin hacer ruido se fue a preparar la comida, preparó una ensalada, pasta con champiñones y un buen vino, el aroma era delicioso, Candy se despertó al percibir aquel olor, la verdad es que moría de hambre y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Que bueno que despertáste, dijo el chico al verla aparecer, no quería comer solo, acá te traje algo de ropa, dúchate y vístete rápido te espero en el comedor, Neil más que pedirlo se lo ordenó y sin más se retiró.

Ella corrió al cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha rápida, salió envuelta en una toalla y comenzó a buscar  
dentro de las bolsas.

La ropa interior era bastante atrevida, pero mejor eso que nada, se lo puso y luego buscó un vestido, todos eran elegantes, muy elegantes para su gusto, buscó el más sencillo y se lo puso, realmente le quedaba bien, al verse en el espejo se veía diferente, mucho más mujer que con su ropa de siempre, una sonrisa casi apareció en sus labios, desde hace mucho que no tenía ropa nueva, desde que la tía abuela le arrancó aquella promesa.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes hijo CREADOS por la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y La mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1979.**

 **-Candy por fin apareció, arreglada, peinada y con una leve sonrisa en su cara, se notaba que estaba de mejor ánimo.**

 **\- Siéntate por favor, no pruebo bocado desde ayer, realmente estoy hambriento Candy, con una mano le indicaba que se sentara y como todo un caballero la ayudó con la silla.**

 **-Gracias Neal, siento darte tantas molestias, dijo ella bajando la mirada apenada, él contuvo la respiración unos segundos, luego simplemente le regaló una sonrisa.**

 **-Candy, Candy…no te apenes, tú no eres así, no conmigo, no con tu Archi enemigo el mismísimo Neil Leagan.**

 **-iNeil¡, Ella lo veía asombrada.**

 **-Entre nosotros no hay necesidad de tanto formalismo y poses Candy, ella lo miraba sin entender a donde se estaba encaminando aquello.**

 **-Vamos quita esa cara Candy ya no soy aquel muchacho del pasado, Neil la veía intensamente y ella a él, claro que él se veía diferente, físicamente y su actitud también parecía ser distinta.**

 **-Creo que ya ninguno es lo que solía ser Neil, todos cambiamos estos años, Archie, Annie, Patty...a todos la vida nos hizo cambiar, una expresión triste se dibujó en su rostro.**

 **-¿Cómo están ellos? Preguntó Neil tratando de distraerla.**  
 **-No lo sé, hace tiempo que no los veo, más de tres años para ser precisos.**

 **-¿Eso por que? Preguntó ahora más interesado.**

 **-Por una estúpida promesa que hice, Candy apretaba con fuerza la delicada servilleta de tela que tenía en la mano, sus gestos y sus movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos para Neil.**

 **-Ummmmm ¿se puede saber qué prometiste y a quién?**  
 **-A la tía abuela, fue lo único que dijo.**

 **-Supongo que no me quieres contar, ella asintió con la cabeza, comenzó a comer y él la imitó, durante la comida estuvieron en silencio, finalmente Neil rompió el silencio.**

 **-Vamos por tus cosas, quiero saber qué haces en New York y ¿qué es eso de buscar trabajo? Candy tragó en seco, no sabía cómo decirle porque estaba en aquella ciudad.**

 **-Si, necesito mis cosas, pero... mejor deja que me quede en el hotel Neil.- dijo con gesto compungido.**

 **-Que necia eres, eso no está en discusión, la voz de Neil era suave pero enérgica, mientras la sujetaba del brazo y la llevaba hasta afuera del edificio.**

 **-Pero...**

 **-Suficiente, te dije que vamos por tus cosas y ya, en ese momento Neil abría la puerta del coche para que ella entrara, después de unos minutos de estar en camino fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa.**

 **-¿Neil tu que estás haciendo en New York? ¿Qué hacías en ese parque?**

 **-Estoy aquí por mi trabajo y fui al parque porque necesitaba despejarme, acababa de salir de una reunión que no fue lo que esperaba.**

 **-¿En qué trabajas Neil? Preguntó ella curiosa.**

 **-Soy oficial del ejército Candy, ella abría los ojos y parpadeaba incrédula.**

 **-¿Neil? Al escuchar su nombre volteó a verla.**

 **-¿Neil qué cosa? ¿No me crees? le preguntó con molestia.**

 **-Bueno pues...**

 **\- ja ja ja ja ja la risa de Neil era relajada.**

 **-No te burles de mí, decía la rubia frunciendo la boca.**

 **-Capital Leagan a su servicio señorita Candy, fue lo que él le dijo en tono serio, en ese momento Neil aparcaba el auto frente al hotel dónde ella se hospedaba, al llegar a la recepción la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador, veía a el moreno embelesada.**

 **-Buenas tardes, las llaves de la habitación 312 por favor, dijo la rubia, pero pareció que hablaba sola porque no recibió ninguna respuesta, en vista de ello Neil decido toma el control de la situación.**

 **-Las llaves de nuestra habitación por favor, la voz enérgica de Neil hizo brincar a la joven.**

 **-¡Neil por favor! dijo la rubia tocando su brazo.**

 **-¡Perdón!, un momento por favor, la chica casi temblaba de ver la expresión de la cara de aquel hombre.**

 **-Disculpe la habitación está a nombre de..**  
 **.**  
 **-Candy... Candy White ¿podría apresurarse? La paciencia de Neil estaba a punto de agotarse, estaba a nada de estallar cuando se escuchó la voz de un hombre.**

 **-¡El capitán Neil Leagan! Esto hizo que la pareja voltear al mismo tiempo.**

 **-¡El inútil ! Pensé que habías muerto, Neil se acercaba aquel hombre y lo saludaba con un abrazo.**

 **-Sabandija desgraciada, mira que eres difícil de ubicar, ella estaba asombrada por como él trataba aquel sujeto, nunca lo vio así con sus amigos o con sus primos.**

 **-Las llaves que le están solicitando por favor, le dijo el recién llegado a la recepcionista, esta sin chistar se las entregó.**

 **-Te invito a comer, los invito a comer, decía el hombre sonriendo con picadía a la rubia, ella muy nerviosa se acercó a Neil y lo tomo del brazo, él al sentirla nerviosa, levantó su mano contraria y la posó sobre la de ella.**

 **-Arthur, déjame presentarte a mi...**

 **-Soy su esposa, dijo la rubia antes de que él pudiera continuar.**

 **-¡No es cierto! ¿En dónde está el anillo?- El hombre era muy perspicaz y detallista.**

 **-No tenemos anillos, en realidad, nos escapamos, la familia no iba a permitir que nos casáramos así que decidí ir por ella y traerla a vivir conmigo.**

 **-¿La tuya o la de ella?- Preguntaba incrédulo.**

 **-Realmente decir la de ella o la mía es indiferente, Candy y yo somos primos lejanos, cuando éramos jóvenes nos íbamos a casar y ahora después de tanto tiempo…- Neil se alzaba de hombros.**

 **-Candy le dio con el codo, y él soltó la risa.**

 **-ja ja ja ja ja amor no te enojes, Arthur es un buen amigo, no te preocupes, Candy se sonrojaba y el hombre abría los ojos por el asombro.**

 **-Ahora lo recuerdo, recuerdo que vi un anuncio en la prensa, Neil suertudo que eres, nada mira la belleza de mujer, pensamos que era un matrimonio arreglado.**

 **-Pues ya ves que no, después de tanto tiempo, míranos, al decir esto colocaba su mano en la cintura de Candy y la pegaba a él para luego inclinarse y rosar sus labios con un beso fugaz.**

 **-No sean descarados, haciendo alarde delante del pobre, el sonrojo de Candy cada vez era mayor, Neil entendió que se había propasado, pero la abrazó, ella se dejó llevar y apoyó su mejilla en su pecho.**

 **-Ya ves, es difícil ocultar algo así, Arthur me habría encantado acompañarte a comer pero nos estamos cambiando a nuestro departamento y tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, Candy está llegando prácticamente y le di la sorpresa del departamento, estoy de vacaciones y más adelante con gusto te acompañamos.**

 **-¿Qué te parece en tres días? Vamos a dar una recepción y sería un honor que vinieras, papá estaría contento de verte y seguro Samuel vendrá,- Neil respiró profundamente antes de contestar.**

 **-Haré lo posible ¿sabes? ya no me mando solo.**

 **-Ja ja ja No puedo dar crédito a lo que escuchan mis oídos, Arthur reía a carcajadas y Candy veía a Neil sin entender nada, este le guiñaba el ojo para que le siguiera el juego.**

 **-Un placer conocerle Arthur, Neil voy por mis cosas aprovecha de hablar con tu amigo, mientras yo subo,- la rubia casi sale corriendo pero el moreno fue más rápido y la tomó de la mano.**

 **-Voy contigo, Arthur extenderá que estamos de luna de miel.**

 **-Perdonen mi imprudencia, es cierto, de todas maneras están invitados, te felicito amigo, te deseo lo mejor, con un apretón de mano se despedían los dos hombres.**

 **-¿Porqué querías salir huyendo Candy?... Neil caminaba sin soltarle la mano.**

 **-Pues, me puse nerviosa ¿imagina lo que diría la gente? debería quedarme acá Neil.**

 **-¿Vas a seguir con esa necedad? Ese es un tema agotado, cerrado y la decisión está tomada, al llegar al ascensor interrumpieron la conversación pues un grupo de personas entraban después que ellos, al salir del ascensor se mantuvieron en silencio, aún la sostenía de la mano, la sorpresa de Neil fue mayúscula cuando vió todas las maletas que traía la chica.**

 **-Ohh en serio tu y yo debemos hablar al llegar al departamento, ella se sentía apenada.**

 **-Te dije que mejor me quedo acá, la situación ya la tenía realmente incómoda, Neil solo camino viendo a un lado y otro.**

 **-Empaca tus cosas personales, por favor, lo demás lo mandamos a bajar con un botones, ella busco con la mirada hasta encontrar la maleta que buscaba y la tomó.**

 **-¿Estas seguro que quieres que me instale en tu departamento?**

 **-Si, ya vámonos, tomó la maleta de la mano de ella y salió de la habitación sin más.**

 **-¿Neil? Por favor, ella lo veía suplicante.**

 **-Candy, Arthur es el tipo más comunicativo que conozco, si te dejo sola acá el chisme llegará más rápido de lo que imaginas a Chicago, no creo que quieras que eso pase ¿O eso quieres?**

 **-No, no quiero que nadie sepa dónde estoy, decía Candy bajando la mirada.**

 **-De eso también debemos hablar, quiero saber a qué debo atenerme y de que estas huyendo, mandaron desde la recepción por todo el equipaje y regresaron, el camino lo hicieron en silencio, ella tenía miedo de que él la dejará sola después de lo que le había pasado, y él tenía que saber si la presencia de Candy en esa ciudad estaba relacionada con cierto personaje inglés .**

 **Al llegar entre los dos subieron todas las maletas y luego se sentaron frente a frente, las dudas lo estaban consumiendo.**

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Neil no quería presionarla, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Entonces?¿Por qué estás en New York? ¿Qué estúpida promesa hiciste? ¿Qué hacías sola en ese parque a esa hora?, Ella bajaba la cabeza y estrujaba sus manos sudorosas.

-No tiene caso Neil, yo...Yo mejor me voy, no tienes porqué cargar con todo este asunto, ella se levantó y por un momento el,dudó pero reaccionó a tiempo de detenerla.

-Espera, quiero saber que rayos paso, no prometo nada, ella sólo volteó su rostro y lo vio tras ella con la cara sería.

-Está bien, dijo dándose por vencida.

-Ok, toma asiento y cuéntame.

-Esto no debe saberlo nadie Neil, yo lo prometí, prometí alejarme de él, ella divagaba con la mirada.

-¿Él...quién? ¿De Terry?- Listo, lo dijo, tenía que saberlo, ella negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Ya entiendo ¿Por quién entonces?

-Por Annie, por el hogar, por Archie.

-Realmente eres una tonta ¿Por qué prometiste eso tan descabellado?- Ella suspiro.

-Porque ella se estaba muriendo, yo... yo pensé que realmente se moriría y Annie, ella me dijo que estaba muy mal y yo le creí.

-Siempre tan ingenua, le creíste a esa hipócrita, no entiendo porque tienes que sacrificarte por quién no ha sido fiel contigo, Neil se levanta de su asiento y caminaba hasta el bar para servir dos vasos de whisky y le ofreció uno a ella.

-Neil, ella es mi hermana, la defendió de Nueva cuenta.

-Eres tan predecible, por eso siempre te manipuló.

-Pero... Ella trato de refutarlo.

-Pero nada ¿tú crees que no sé cómo fué lo de tu adopción? O mejor dicho SU adopción, eras tú la que debió ser adoptada, fueron por ti, según supe esa pequeña manipuladora te engaño y luego se largó con los Britter ¿no? La rubia solo observaba a Neil, no decía nada, nunca había visto aquello de esa manera.

-Eres muy inocente Candy, siempre tu buen corazón te lleva al sacrificio, ella trato de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¿Por qué estás en New York? ¿O debo preguntar... por quién?- La mirada de Neil delataba el malestar que le provocaba preguntar aquello.

-Por mí, fui a ver a la hermana María, ahora está sola encargada del hogar, la señorita Pony murió hace dos años y yo pensé que podría regresar y mantenerme lejos de Lakewood, de la mansión, de la tía abuela, pero de alguna manera ella se enteró, no tenía a donde ir y pues Terry me ha enviado algunas cartas, necesitaba abandonar ese lugar, Tom y Jimmy me ofrecieron ayuda pero no podía arriesgarlos, ellos no tiene porque verse involucrados.

-¿Ellos que tienen que ver en todo esto? No entiendo nada

-Ella me amenazó, dijo que sino desaparecía, ellos...ellos la pagarían,- ya en ese momento sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

-Vieja miserable, manipuladora, siempre queriendo imponer su voluntad ¿William se enteró de todo esto? La molestia de Neil iba en aumento.

-No, también creyó que ella estaba muriendo y luego tuvo que salir nuevamente de viaje y pues ya no supe nada de él.

-¿Por qué estabas a esa hora en el parque? Ella esquivo su mirada y de un solo trago tomó el contenido del vaso, Fuí a ver a Terry ese día, pero él estaba en su departamento con una chica y no me vio, él estaba besándola y yo me retiré rápidamente de ese lugar... yo no sabía qué hacer, solo caminé sin rumbo hasta que llegué al parque, no vi a esos hombres, nuevamente el llanto se hacía presente y Neil sólo la veía, quería abrazarla y consolarla pero primero necesitaba saber cuáles eran sus planes.

-¿Piensas buscarlo?

-No, lo que escribió en esas cartas es mentira, supuestamente estaba solo desde que murió Susana, yo no quiero causarle problemas a nadie Neil, solo necesito tiempo para establecerme, un lugar para vivir, conseguir trabajo, el llanto no la dejó continuar.

-Deja de llorar por favor, ya tienes en donde quedarte, cuando menos los meses que este destacado acá, luego ya verás que hacer, ella aún lloraba y no prestó mucha atención a lo que él le decía.

-Neil me quiero ir, yo no tengo derecho a...

-Demonios Candy, eres exasperante, ya te dije que te quedarás aquí conmigo y no lo voy a discutir, ella solo lo miraba, finalmente suspiro aceptando lo que el chico le decía.

-Mientras estés en la ciudad, está bien, acepto- dijo finalmente la rubia.

-Después ya veremos, aseveró Neil, dejando en claro que no estaba nada decidido sobre eso, ella solo asintió.

-Vamos a ver que preparamos para comer, ¿o prefieres salir?- Ya sabía lo suficiente sobre el tema, necesitaba tranquilizarla.

-Preferiría cocinar algo acá,- contestó ella, juntos fueron a la cocina y se prepararon algo para cenar, durante la cena ninguno dijo mucho, cada quién se sumió en sus pensamientos, al terminar se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno fue a su habitación.

Media hora más tarde el timbre sonaba, Neil se extrañó, nadie sabía que ellos estaba allí, a no ser...

Al dirigirse a la puerta se lamentó haber olvidado que su amigo vendría a ver como estaba Candy, se apresuró y se sorprendió al ver aquella mujer ante él.

-¿Ellie? El rostro endurecido de Neil habría asustado a cualquiera pero aquella mujer era tan descarada que sin más, intentó entrar al departamento, así que Neil la detuvo atravesando su brazo.

-Vamos cariño, déjame pasar, tengo una sorpresa para ti, y sin más abrió su abrigo dejando ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, la molestia de Neil no se hizo esperar.

-Quiero que te largues de mi casa inmediatamente, deberías tener un poco de dignidad y respeto por ti misma y por tu padre,- la mujer reía ante lo que él le decía.

-Vamos cariño déjame entrar, no te vas a arrepentir, la mujer levantaba una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro, y Neil esquivó su mano.

Candy que había salido de su habitación y había escuchado todo, se armó de valor y salió de su escondite.

-¿Amor? Apresúrate que te estoy esperando, al escuchar la voz de Candy, la mujer cerro su abrigo rápidamente.

-¡En un momento estoy contigo cariño!, Neil enseguida contestó siguiéndole el juego y al voltear hacia Candy se sorprendió de verla en una pequeño conjunto de dormir, vaya que era pequeño aquel atuendo.

-Can...Candy ¿por qué sales así?- Ella asomó su cabeza desde atrás de Neil, sonriente para ver a quien había llegado.

-Lo siento, pensé que siempre si irías por las fresas cariño,- Candy deslizaba su mano sobre el brazo de Neil acariciándolo hasta llegar a su mano y tomarla con fuerza sin salir de detrás de él.

-¿Neil, quien es está mujerzuela?- Gritó encolerizada Ellie.

-¿Mujerzuela yo?,- Al escuchar aquello Candy salió detrás del moreno dejándose ver, aunque esa mujer era más alta que ella, la cachetada que Candy le propinó la hizo tambalearse.

\- La única mujerzuela aquí eres tú, que vienes a la casa de un hombre de ofrecida, Ellie trató de golpear a Candy pero Neil le agarro el brazo en el aire impidiéndole que se le acercara.

-¡Basta Ellie! la voz de Neil no se hizo esperar.

-¡Eres una estúpida y tú Neil me las vas a pagar!, mi padre se va a enterar de todo esto y ya verás, Ellie gritaba histérica.

-Claro que se va a enterar que su hija es una descarada, que vino a mi casa desnuda a ofrecerse como una cualquiera a mi marido, Dios libre a su padre de querer tocarle un solo cabello a Neil, porque va a saber cuan influyente somos los Andrew, Candy había hablado sin pensar, aquella mujer la había sacado de sus casillas y no dudó en lanzarle esa amenaza.

-Eres una pobre loca, hoy mismo mi padre se enterará de esto...¡te arrepentirás Neil, esto no se quedará así!,- aquella mujer se marchaba furiosa gritando improperios, mientras Neil sonreía de medio lado con los brazos cruzados en el pecho mirando extasiado a Candy.

-¿Qué? Pregunto la rubia levantando la barbilla muy digna, llevando las manos a sus caderas.

-Ahora sí que te queda mote que te decía Archie "GATITA", la chica estalló en risas al escuchar aquello.

-ja ja ja ja eres insufrible... ¿Quién es esa loca Neil? ¿Quién es su padre que te amenazó de esa manera?

-Esa mujer como bien has dicho es una loca y su padre es un General igual de loco que ella, Neil se quedó en silencio, Candy se veía tan sexy en ese atuendo, inevitablemente sintió excitación y el bulto entre sus piernas lo hacía más que evidente, esa noche sería larga muy larga para Neil.

-¿Te puede hacer algo realmente? Candy bajaba los brazos con desaliento.

-Hacer como hacer, no, pero es mi superior y sabrá Dios como reaccione a lo que la desquiciada de su hija le invente, no te preocupes por favor, vamos a dormir, mañana me gustaría que me acompañes a comprar algunas cosas que nos hacen falta para la casa.

\- Si, vamos a dormir, estoy muy cansada, con gusto voy contigo mañana, Candy se quedó dormida enseguida, Neil por el contrario daba vueltas en la cama hasta que se decidió ir a darse una ducha de agua fría.

La imagen de Candy en ese camisón tan pequeño, lo tenía ardiendo, irremediablemente su miembro estaba erecto, debajo de la ducha Neil trataba de aliviar su deseo cuando se escuchó un grito que le heló la sangre.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Salió corriendo de la ducha, sin pensar en nada, encontró a Candy aterrorizada aferrada a la sabana, estaba con la mirada perdida, aquella visión lo espanto, se acercó lentamente a ella y la llamó, parecía ausente.

-Candy ¿estás bien? ¿Candy? Gruesas lágrima corría por sus mejillas, él se sentó a su lado y lentamente la acerco a su pecho en un abrazo.

-Seguro fué una pesadilla, ¿no es cierto?, pero ahora estás segura aquí, llora si es lo que necesitas, lo siento, lamento todo lo que te sucedió, pero tienes que dejarlo ir, poco a poco ella se fue tranquilizando, y sus sollozos iban disminuyendo.

-Neil, no me dejes sola por favor, ya no quiero estar sola, abrazó a Neil débilmente.

-Ahora estás a salvo y no me iré, él la apartó lentamente para verla a los ojos, con lentitud se acercó a su rostro y rozó sus labios, ella estaba temblando, solo Dios sabía por cuantas cosas había tenido que pasar desde que se separó de la familia, aquel beso inocente se transformó poco a poco en uno más intenso, ella cerró los ojos al sentir el sabor de esa boca que tomaba la suya con ternura, dándole consuelo y aliviando su soledad.

Ella respondió al calor de sus besos, era reconfortante sentir las caricias Neil, se entregó sin pensar, sin prejuicios, solo quería sentir, sentirlo a él, nunca se había permitido está así con ningún hombre, e

él recorría su cuerpo lentamente, las escasas prendas que ella llevaba, fueron eliminadas poco a poco, hasta que ella quedó totalmente desnuda al igual que él.

Mientras él seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de la mujer que por tanto tiempo había amado. Ellos ya son adultos y la atracción era mutua.

Ella estaba muy excitada, todo su ser reclamaba aquellas caricias, sus pezones estaban duros y su cuerpo ansioso, Neil recobró la cordura y se detuvo cuando la escucho gemir.

-Neil, por favor no te detengas, acaríciame, bésame, al escuchar lo que ella le pedía, él comenzó a besarla de nuevo, sus besos estaban cargados de ansiedad, Neil se sentía sediento de ella, de su esencia, necesitaba amarla y sentirla suya.

Neil desvío su boca hasta su cuello, después a sus senos, lentamente fue bajando, mientras lo hacía, acariciaba con la lengua su piel, dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente, recorrió su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre, bajó un poco más y ella gemía enloquecida, al llagar a su entre pierna, su aroma lo embriagó, verla así, dispuesta para él, le dio el valor para continuar, Candy que gemía de placer con cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce.

-Haz...me tuya... Por favor hazme tuya, por un minuto él dudo, ella lo veía con nuevo brillo en los ojos y le preguntó.

-¿Estas segura que quieres que lo haga? Ella lo vio por unos segundos y con un movimiento de cabeza asintió mientras mordía sus labios.

Neil no podía ser más feliz, ella quería estar con él, hacer el amor con él, en un solo movimiento se posicionó sobre ella para penetrarla, pero al sentir que le costaba, se detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que es tu primera vez Candy? Ella acariciaba el rostro de Neil con ambas manos, mientras lo llenaba de besos si decir nada.

Neil nunca antes había estado con una chica virgen, aquella situación no le gustaba, pero al sentir sus manos, el escuchar su respiración agitada, lo exaltó, no quería lastimarla, le daba miedo que ella se arrepintiera después, que lo hiciera por despecho al sentirse traicionada por aquel inglés, que una vez más la cambió por otra, estaba seguro de enloquecer si eso ocurría.

-¿Estás segura de querer que estar conmigo Candy? le preguntó de nuevo.

-SI, Neil estoy segura, ella mostraba determinación.

-Luego de esto no habrá vuelta atrás Candy, serás mía, no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mí, no podrás alejarme nunca más de ti, Candy lo vio por un momento con la mirada brillante por las lagrimas que se le querían escapar, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que no le permitiría alejarse.

-No me importa Neil... Yo quiero olvidar el pasado, yo quiero empezar de nuevo contigo, si tú también deseas lo mismo.

Neil se sintió aliviado por las palabras de Candy, y la besó en los labios que estaban entreabiertos para él, luego regresó a donde estaba antes...besó con ternura cada parte de aquel cuerpo que tanto había anhelado acariciar desde que la vio desnuda, al llegar a su entrepierna con delicadeza, hizo que se abriera, ahora con caricias cargadas de deseo, le haría entender que ella era lo más importante, que era lo que más amaba en la vida, y se lo quería demostrar.

Comenzó besando suavemente su vagina, después empezó a lamerla lentamente, sin dejar ningún rincón sin saborear y probando los jugos vaginales de su amor, de la mujer que por años le había robado el sueño, ella comenzó a retorcerse de placer, sus gemidos se intensificaron, poco a poco su clítoris comenzó a reaccionar, a endurecerse, con cada roce se sensibilizaba más y más.

Neil al notar la reacción positiva de ella, comenzó a masajear su clítoris lentamente con un dedo, mientras la recorría con su lengua toda su intimidad, Candy estaba extasiada de placer y fue cuando le dijo que quería devolverle a él el placer que le estaba proporcionando a ella.

-Déjame acariciarte Neil, a él aquella voz le pareció la más sensual que había escuchado en la vida.

Neil se detuvo y se levantó, se acercó a ella y se posicionó de tal manera que ella pudiera acariciar su pene, Candy puso una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, sin prisa, lo acariciaba a todo lo largo, estaba comenzando a segregar presemen, Neil comenzó a enloquecer ante aquellas caricias, la rubia escuchaba al chico gemir de placer, así que decidió continuar con aquello.

A él encantaba lo que ella le hacía, para no tener experiencia hacía un buen trabajo... Ambos estaban muy, muy excitados... se quitó de la posición en la que estaba, se acostó en la cama y se posicionó como haciendo el 69, la rubia estaba enloqueciendo de tanto placer, y se lo hizo saber a Neil con la reacción y la tensión de su cuerpo.

-Candy solo aguanta un poco más, a lo que Candy, respondió entrecortadamente entre gemidos.

-No te detengas, por favor no te detengas.

Neil aumentó la velocidad de su lengua en el clítoris, estaba en un trance, cuantas veces había soñado con probar el dulce sabor de la mujer que lo tenía enamorado, mientras ella movía su mano sobre el miembro duro y caliente de ese hombre que la tenía extasiada.

Ya ninguno de los dos podía más...

-Candy me corro... Ya no puedo más.

-Neil... Neil

-Candy...

-Neil...

ahhhh.. ahhhh... ahhhhhh...

Ambos culminaron juntos, para ambos era la primera vez de cierta manera ella por ser virgen y él ...porque era la primera vez que hacía el amor con una mujer, sexo desde joven había tenido, mujeres... muchas, pero nunca había sentido amor por ninguna.

Después de tocar el cielo con aquel orgasmo, ambos quedaron cansados, él la llevó a su lado lentamente y le pidió con la mirada que lo abrazara, cosa que ella hizo, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, sentir su compañía y su calor.

Después de lo ocurrido, ella lo miraba y se abrazaba fuertemente a él, Neil solo la contemplaba, tenerla a su lado desnuda era tan irreal, no podía dejar de verla, tenía miedo de que todo hubiera sido un sueño y si dejaba de verla se desvanecería como tantas veces le había sucedido en el pasado, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo.

-¡Te Amo!,- aquellas palabras brotaron de los labios del moreno como un suspiro, después de hacer una pausa continuo hablando.

-No permitiré que nadie te aleje de mí, MI Candy,eres mía le repetía mirándola fijamente y abrazándola con fervor..

-¿Neil que pasará con tus padres? Él un poco abrumado le puso su dedo índice en los labios para hacerla callar.

-Shhhhh... Todavía no, no es el momento de hablar de esas cosas, debes tener paciencia, ¿sabes? creo que desde siempre te he amado Candy, ellos, desde hace mucho no forman parte de mi vida, no te preocupes, nunca más estarás sola, estoy seguro que llegarás a amarme tanto como yo a ti, me ganaré tu amor a pulso.

Esa noche la pasaron juntos, ella se sentía segura en sus brazos, él estaba feliz por hacerla suya.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

El alba los encontró abrazados, ninguno pudo dormir, ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna después de lo que le dijo Neil, él la mantuvo sobre su pecho, acariciando su cabello, ella aún está asimilando lo que le había dicho "NO HABRÁ VUELTA A TRAS" aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente una otra vez.

-¿Estas arrepentida? Pregunta él sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.  
-No...¿Y tú?

-No Candy ya te lo dije, no permitiré que te alejes de mí, esta vez no.

-Neil, yo... Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de él, esta vez fue posesivo y exigente, su lengua saboreo cada rincón de su boca, con urgencia, con anhelo, con necesidad, se separó de ella cuando se quedó sin aliento.

Sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo con devoción, y ella tímidamente devolvía las caricias, los dos se sentían solos, los dos se necesitaban.  
Aunque Neil quería consumar lo que habían iniciado, se controló y luego de una sección de caricias y besos apasionados, la abrazó y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, lentamente se quedaron dormidos.

Al despertar estaban abrazados, él estaba detrás de ella, tomándola de la cintura por abajo con una mano y la otra reposaba en uno de sus senos, ella tenía ambas manos aferradas al brazo de Neil, despertar así fue irreal para él, el calor y el olor de su cuerpo llenaba todas las sabanas.

-Eres mía Candy, solo mía.

Él enterró su cara en aquellos rizos dorados, la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas dejaban ver que ya pasaba del medio día, ella perezosamente abría sus ojos, respiro profundo tratando de despertar de un todo y la calidez del cuerpo que reposaba junto al suyo la hizo sonreír, poco a poco y con mucho cuidado se movió para colocarse frente a él, la expresión de su cara era tan diferente, estaba relajado y se veía tan dulce, no tenía nada que ver con aquel niño arrogante y engreído de su infancia, levanto su mano y muy despacio paso uno de sus dedos por el contorno de sus labios, recordando la infinidad de carias y placer que estos le habían proporcionado la noche anterior, un escalofrío de placer recorrió su cuerpo desnudo, él la sintió temblar entre sus brazos pero no se movió, Candy se acercó aún más a él apoyando una de sus mejillas a su pecho, para permanecer así un largo rato, creyéndole aun dormido ella trato de levantarse moviéndose lentamente, él al perder el contacto y el calor de su cuerpo, agilmente movió sus brazos para atraparla y pagarla nuevamente a él.

-Tú a dónde crees que vas,- su agarre era suave pero firme.

-Necesito ir al baño,- ella tomaba la sabana y tapa su desnudez.

-No quiero que te levantes, él escondía la cara en su cabello.

-¿Hoy no vamos a comprar lo que te falta para el departamento? Vamos a levantarnos, así aprovechamos el día, ella estaba nerviosa, una cosa era estar así en penumbras y otra a plena luz del día.

-Mejor nos quedamos en la cama.

-Igual necesito ir al baño, me urge, ella se movía entre sus brazos, hasta que el accedió a soltarla, al verse libre se tapó con la sabana envolviéndose con ella.

-Vamos, anoche vi todo lo que tenía que ver Candy, no escondas tu maravilloso cuerpo de mi, ella tan solo había dado tres pasos cuando se volteó en para verle, tenía una sonrisa en sus labio y la punta de la sabana en la mano.

-¡No te atreverías Neil! ella abría muchísimo sus verdes ojos y anticipando lo que sucederá intento cubrir su intimidad y sus senos, Neil fue mucho más rápido que ella y antes de que la sabana cayera al suelo, ya él estaba junto a ella.

Su cuerpo era musculoso y bien formado, era mucho más alto que la última vez que lo vió, cada músculo estaba bien definido, ella sólo parpadeaba incrédula, en su profesión había vistos hombres desnudos, ninguno se compara al cuerpo bronceado y maravilloso del hombre que se encontrará de pie y totalmente desnudo frente a ella, sin poder ni querer evitarlo detalló cada parte de la anatomía de aquel hombre, cuando llegó a su entrepierna, solo pudo contener el aliento.

-Neil, dijo por lo bajito mientras su respiración se agitaba, él estaba visiblemente excitado y su gran erección lo hacía más que evidente, él sonreía de medio lado, y la veía con intensidad, sin previo aviso la levantó y la llevó en brazos hasta el baño.

-Aprovecha y date una ducha, realmente no quiero salir hoy Candy, tengo casi cuatro semanas de permiso y aún tenemos mucho tiempo para eso ¿Si recuerdas lo que te dije anoche? ella solo asintió.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, voy a mi habitación y luego veremos en cual te prefieres quedar.

-¿Quedarme?... Pero yo creí que está era mi habitación, él ya no podía más que ver su cuerpo desnudo.

-Era tu habitación, pero ahora será nuestra, ni loco te voy a dejar sola, en una de esas te arrepientes y te escapas, ya veré que medidas voy a tomar para evitar que tu loca cabecita trame algo, aquellas palabras la hicieron fruncir la boca y llevar ambas manos a las caderas.

-Neil, ya no soy una chiquilla para andar huyendo, en esa posición sus senos se veían más turgentes.

-Candy no me tienes, o no voy a poder contenerme como anoche, sus ojos brillaban de deseo.

-¿Contenerte?, Yo pensé...

-Lo de anoche solo fue un mínimo adelanto de lo que será, querida, quiero que ese día todo sea perfecto.

-¡Neil!,- Dijo ella con asombro.

-¡Candy! Dijo él imitándola antes de acercarse y besar su cuello y acariciar su cuerpo, sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

-Ahh Neil ahh ahh, él sonreía mientras aun la besaba.

-Eres hermosa y lo mejor es que eres mía solo mía Candy, ella estaba en las nubes, cada caricia la hacía desear más y más de él.

-Si, soy tuya, al escucharla la pegó más a su cuerpo, con la cercanía ella sintió que tan excitado se encontraba, inesperadamente el agua de la ducha comenzó a caer, sacándola de aquella ensoñación y provocando que él estallara en risas.

-ja ja ja ja no hagas esa cara por favor, no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía del todo.

-¿Neil?...-ella pronunció su nombre en un susurro.

-Aún podemos hacer muchas cosas sin rebasar los límites, sé que te vas a sentir culpable si nos adelantamos, ella bajaba la mirada apenada.

-Lo siento yo... Los labios de Neil sobre los de ellas la hicieron guardar silencio.

-Puedo amarte de muchas maneras, esto lo decía si abandonar sus labios, ella se sentía pérdida con los besos que él le daba y a los que ella respondió con la misma ansiedad que el demostraba, solo recorría su musculoso cuerpo con sus delicadas manos.

Los besos le dieron paso a caricias, el agua cayendo sobre ellos hacía de aquel encuentro el más erótico que Neil había tenido, no era sexo, no era solo deseo, la amaba, simplemente era amor.

Necesitaba sentir su piel, en medio de aquel torbellino que los envolvía, Neil la tomó de los glúteos y la levantó apoyándola en la pared y acomodando su piernas alrededor de su cintura, no hubo necesidad de palabras, sus cuerpos se acoplaron y se movían sincronizados, sus gemidos se confundían, sus jadeos eran entrecortados, él quería llevarla al cielo y llenarla de amor sin llegar a consumar el acto sexual.

-Neil, haz me el amor, ella abría sus hermosos ojos para verlo, él solo le sonreía.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

-Aún no cariño, pero podemos hacer otras cosas, cuando seas mi esposa terminaremos lo que comenzamos anoche Candy.

-¿Esposa? Neil deja de jugar con eso, ella trato se soltarse de sus brazos para salir de la ducha, pero él no la dejo.

-Candy no podemos simplemente vivir juntos, sabes que si la tía Elroy se entera que estás conmigo es capaz de hacer lo que sea para que desaparezcas de nuevo, ella dejo de moverse y lo vio con seriedad.

-¿Te alejarías de mi sí ella te lo pide?

-Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de importarme lo ellos puedan decir, desde que terminó la guerra y regresé no he tenido contacto con ella, mi madre ó mi hermana, solo he hablado algunas veces con papá y porque de casualidad hemos coincidido, lentamente la colocó en el suelo para tomar el jabón y comenzar a frotar el mismo formando una gran cantidad de espuma.

-Eso no lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué? Ella no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Concéntrate en el aquí y el ahora Candy, luego te cuento con detalles, no arruines el momento por favor.

Él cubrió cada parte del cuerpo de ella de espuma, y al mismo tiempo aprovechaba para acariciarla, ella solo se dejaba hacer, le parecía mentira estar así con él.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar tanto Neil? Pensaba ella sin dejar de mirarle.

-Vamos a sacarte ese jabón preciosa y ya no me veas con esa cara, ella se sonreía, este hombre era todo un misterio y ella estaba más que dispuesta a descubrirlo.

-No te estoy viendo de ninguna manera Neil, aún sigues siendo un engreído, ella se hacía la ofendida y se volteaba para quitarse el jabón, después de unos minutos él la abrazaba desde atrás.

-Neil, quiero contarte lo que sucedió con la tía Elroy, no quiero tener secretos contigo.

-Mejor vé a vestirte mientras termino de ducharme, no quiero saber Candy.

-Aún puedes retractarte Neil, puedo ir al hotel y nadie se enterara, él la veía sin decir nada.

-No hay vuelta atrás Candy, después de lo que sucedió no permitiré que te alejes de mí ¿podrías entenderlo de una vez?

-¿Y si ellas no lo aceptaran?

-Pues, que simplemente se vayan al diablo Candy, no compliques las cosas, esto es lo que es y punto, estoy claro en cuanto lo que son tus sentimientos, sé que no me amas pero estoy seguro que llegaras a amarme tanto como yo a ti, una vez casado nadie podrá decir nada, ya deja de preocuparte y ve a ponerte algo encima o no respondo de mis acciones, en ese momento la veía con lujuria y una sonrisa que la hizo estremecer.

El día paso muy rápido para ambos, caricias y risas, lágrimas y confidencias, ella le contó que Elroy la engaño, que se hizo pasar por moribunda para hacerle prometer que se iría, que Annie le recomendó irse para que la anciana muriera en paz, pero resultó que todo era mentira, que al verse descubierta mandó a un hombre para que hiciera un supuesto negocio con Tom, que resultó ser una trampa para obligarla a alejarse, que la hizo jurar desaparecer o de lo contrario le quitaría el rancho a su hermano.

El le contó sobre los horrores de la guerra, del ataque que sufrió su unidad al llegar, cuando se suponía todo había terminado, del alejamiento con su familia, de su vida como militar.

Ya entrada la noche habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que estuvieron a punto de romper el límite auto impuesto y terminar por entregarse, la lluvia caía incesantemente a media noche, ella veía a través de la ventana recordando todas las cosas que había tenido que hacer para no ser encontrada, en todo lo que Neil le había contado, sus lágrima corrían sin control, la vida había sido dura para ambos, ya no eran aquellos niños de antaño que peleaban y discutían por cualquier cosa, ella era una mujer y él un hombre que pese a todo le había demostrado que realmente la ama y que la aceptaba sin importar lo que pensaran los demás.

-Aprenderé a amarte Neil, dijo en voz baja, él estaba detrás de ella observándola frente a la ventana cubierta con una chalina, su voz se escuchaba quebrada por lo que pudo notar que ella estaba llorando.

-Candy traje un poco de frutas y algunas cosas para comer,-rápidamente ella secaba sus lágrimas para que él no las viera.

-Enseguida estoy contigo Neil, me encanta sentir el olor de la lluvia y ver como cae, el blanqueado los ojos acomodaba la charola sobre una pequeña mesa.

\- Apresúrate que vamos a salir Candy. Dijo alzando la voz.

-¡No me hables en ese tono! Pensé que habías cambiado de verdad.

-No, siempre seguiré siendo Neil, ella caminaba hacia él con la mirada baja.

-Sin embargo, tu no te pareces a la Candy de antes, me gustaba como me desafiabas con la mirada,- él tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Eras un debilucho Neil, recuerdo cuando menos que en dos ocasiones te vencí, ella levantó su mirada y trataba que picarle la cara, el movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Eso te hice creer todo el tiempo ¿recuerdas ese día que te vi toda mojada, el día que llegaste a casa?

-Si, tú y hermana eran dos chicos malos.

-Si, lo siento mucho, no sé cómo te hicimos eso Candy, pero ese día cuando te vi por primera vez, sentí algo extraño aquí, con una mano el señalaba su pecho, pero no me podía mostrar vulnerable ante ti.

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ese día me enamoré de ti, pero era un niño y era una sensación extraña, luego verte cerca de mis primos me llenaba de rabia, quería llamar tu atención, quería que me vieras solo a mi.

-Neil yo no sabía, yo pensé que me odiabas, que querías que me fuera de tu casa.

-No sabía cómo demostrarte lo que sentía, era un mocoso bastante arrogante.

-Solo éramos unos niños Neil, ella colocaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de él y le acariciaba, para luego abrazarlo de la cintura.

-Vamos a comer, muero de hambre, tengo que recuperar energía si es que quiero tener fuerza para complacer a mi futura esposa en la cama.

-¡Neil! No me avergüences por favor, ella se aferraba más de él.

-Desde anoche no has dejado de acariciarme y de provocarme así que mejor deja de sentirte apenada.

-¡Yo no te he acariciado! Ella se negaba a aceptar que en más de una oportunidad durante la noche y el día que anterior en medio de besos y caricias casi le había rogado que le hiciera el amor.

-¡Jajajaja!...las risas de Neil llenaban toda la habitación.

-Ya es suficiente Neil, mejor vamos a comer que también muero de hambre, ambos comieron en silencio y sin hablar se fueron a dormir, ella estaba realmente casada y enseguida se quedó dormida, él con delicadeza acariciaba su cabello, pero algo le estorbaba, algo se sentía distinto a la noche anterior, después de pensar por un momento decidió levantarse con cuidado de no despertarla y se despojó de su pijama y luego con lentitud, hizo lo mismo con ella, al regresar a la cama y abrazar el cuerpo desnudo de ella enseguida se quedó dormido, tenía mucho tiempo que no dormía sin despertar sobresaltado con aquellas pesadillas dónde una y otra vez veía a sus compañeros siendo atravesados por balas, esa noche durmió tranquilo.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Pasaban de las diez de la mañana cuando, el olor a café llegó a su olfato, olía a pan recién horneado y tocino, sin abrir los ojos extendió su brazo para buscarla y al no sentirla se levantó de golpe, se puso un albornoz y salió de la habitación directo a la cocina, allí estaba ella con su cabello suelto, se notaba que recién lo había lavado, estaba envuelta en una de las batas que él le compró cuando llegó, ella al sentirse observada se volteó y le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, al fin despertaste!, Quería sorprenderte con el desayuno en la cama, con su boca hacia un gracioso puchero de desilusión.

-Aún estas a tiempo preciosa, en diez minutos estoy listo, te espero en la habitación, ella sonreía nuevamente, él casi corrió hasta el baño para darse una ducha rápida y cepillar sus dientes, al salir ella lo esperaba con dos charolas con el desayuno.

-Mira nada más que sorpresa, pan, tocino, huevo revuelto, café y jugo de naranja, todo se ve muy rico, gracias Candy.

-Ayer casi muero de hambre así que no me des las gracias.

-Pues no la escuche quejarse ni una vez señora mía, diciendo aquello tomaba sus labios para darle un largo y profundo beso que la dejó temblando.

-Por cierto quiero que por favor al ir a la cama no te pongas la pijama Candy, tanta tela me incómoda, le decía entre besos.

-¿Tu…me la quitaste anoche?. Ella no recordada haberse quitado el pijama en la noche.

-Si, me tenía incómodo, después de quitarte ese estorbo por fin pude dormir a gusto, vamos a comer que estas delicias se enfrían, ella solo parpadeaba, realmente había quedado exhausta de toda la actividad que habían tenido los dos.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama para tomar el desayuno, de cuando en cuando él acercaba su tenedor libre para darle la comida en la boca, ella sonreía apenada ante aquel gesto del moreno.

Al terminar cada uno llevó su charola a la cocina, estaban por lavar los platos cuando tocaron la puerta, Neil era muy reservado y ninguno de sus compañeros conocía su dirección, a excepción de su buen amigo el doctor, ambos se vieron y se sonrieron, ninguno de los dos tenía la menor intención de ir abrir la puerta, luego de unos minutos quien tocaba se dio por vencido y dejó de insistir.

-¿Vamos a ir a comprar lo que hace falta Neil? Ella quería ayudarle en lo que fuera posible.

-No, estaba pensando que ya mucha gente conoce la existencia de este lugar, valoro mucho mi privacidad y no me gustaría que esa mujer venga a molestar, menos si debemos permanecer acá, quiero que me acompañes a ver un lugar, si nos agrada a ambos podríamos mudar nuestras cosas para allá.

-¿Piensas entregar este departamento? No quiero ocasionar molestias.

-No voy a entregar nada, este departamento es mío y a donde vamos a ir también, estaba pensando vender esa propiedad, porque es muy grande para mí solo, ahora contigo a mi lado todo cambia.

-¿Estás seguro de querer mudarte?, Neil, disculpa por venir a alterar tus planes.

-Ya basta, es molesto que te disculpes por todo, tú no tienes la culpa de que esa loca este obsesionada con meterse en mi cama, vamos a vestirnos para irnos, no sea que regrese la persona que tocó a la puerta.

Él fue directo a su habitación y se vistió rápidamente, al ir por ella su semblante se endureció, sus vestidos estaban desgastados al igual que sus zapatos y su bolso.

-¿Por qué no te pones uno de los vestidos que compre para ti? Ella se asustó y brinco al escucharlo llegar.

-Quiero que te cambies ese vestido, al encontrar la bolsa se acercó a ella y la volteó sobre una silla, para tomar un hermoso vestido verde, que extendió hacia ella.

-Neil, con ese vestido me queda muy apretado del busto, el paseaba su mirada de sus pechos al vestido, algo incrédulo.

-Póntelo para ver cómo se te vé, ella sin chistar y delante de él se cambió, sus senos se veían mucho más grandes por que el vestido era una talla más chica, él sonreía al verla.

-Ese lo vamos a conservar me agrada como te lucen los senos así, ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-No voy a salir con esto a la calle Neil, ella estaba horrorizada solo de pensar en eso.

-ja ja ja ja, ni creas que te lo permitiría, ni loco Candy, soy bastante celoso con mis cosas.

-¡Yo no soy una de tus posesiones!, ella estaba un tanto molesta por lo que le decía.

-Aun no, pero pronto será mí esposa, antes de que ella dijera otra cosa la tomó de la cintura y la ajustó a su cuerpo, beso sus labios luego su cuello fue soltando los botones del vestido hasta que lo saco y es este cayó al suelo.

-Neil recuerda que vamos a salir, con renuencia trataba de zafarse de su fuente abrazo.

-Tienes razón, debemos apresurarnos, si no nos agrada aquel lugar debemos buscar otro, mientras te vistes voy a cambiarme esto por algo menos elegante, en ese momento ella pudo ver que realmente su vestimenta estaba desgastada y lucía bastante discordante con la elegancia del traje que él portaba, así que escogió otro vestido, uno que realmente le quedó a su medida.

En menos de veinte minutos se encontraban rumbo a una de las zonas residenciales más lujosa de New York, La rubia abría los ojos asombrada.

-Neil no quiero ir a la misión Andrew, él tenía la mirada fija en el camino.

-Ni yo, de eso puedes estar segura, Eliza suele venir con su esposo y lo último que quiero es toparme con ellos.  
Al llegar a una amplia mansión, un vigilante les hacía señas de que debían retirarse, Neil apretó el volante de su coche molesto, no quería perder el control frente a ella.

-Neil ese señor no nos va a dejar entrar, mejor vámonos  
-Esto es inaudito, cuando ella reaccionó ya era tarde él había salido del auto y no pudo retenerlo.

Contrario a lo que ella pensaba él no levantó la voz, lo que sea que le dijo al hombre lo hizo palidecer y enseguida les dio el pase abriendo la verja, los jardines estaban bien cuidados, habían algunas flores, ella con la mirada trataba de encontrar algunas rosas pero no encontró ninguna.

-No hay rosas, dijo sin pensar, la rubia.

-No, encontrarás orquídeas y tulipanes, Candy no me agradan las Rosas, ante aquello ella guardó silencio.

La entrada de la mansión era imponente, las escaleras eran de mármol igual que las columna, amplios ventanales, si solo la fachada impresionaba, no quería ni imaginar como seria por dentro.

-Espera una momento aquí por favor Candy, Neil salió del auto, con paso firme entró sin tocar ni anunciarse, pasó un largo rato cuando vio que Eliza era escoltada por tres empleados, estos llevaban un sin fin de maletas, la acompañaba un hombre algo mayor que ella, alto y de cabellos castaños.

Después que acomodaron todo en el auto la pareja partió enseguida, Neil estaba parado en la puerta viendo cómo se alejaban y la verja se cerraba tras ellos, solo después de que se cerró se acercó y le abrió la puerta del coche.

-Bienvenida a su casa Señora Leagan, Neil extendía su mano para ayudarle a salir.

-¿Esa era Eliza?.

-Si, y ese pobre hombre es su esposo.

-¿Entonces si se casó? Me alegro por ella, ojalá sea muy feliz, la rubia hablaba con sinceridad.

-Nunca está conforme con nada así que dudo que llegué a ser feliz.

-Todos podemos cambiar Neil, ella caminaba viendo hacia donde minutos antes había desaparecido el auto.

-Esperemos que cambie por su propio bienestar, ahora permítate señorita, en ese momento la levantó en brazos y con un puntapié abrió la puerta que tenía enfrente y cruzó el umbral de la puerta con ella en brazos, los empleados estaban alineados uno al lado del otro, esperando la entrada de la nueva señora para conocerla.

Neil hizo una señal al mayordomo y este fue presentado uno a unos a los demás indicando su nombre y su cargo, mientras él la tenía en brazos, los empleados estaban asombrados, Neil no era del tipo cariñoso y allí estaba con la chica cargada con el rostro sereno como pocas veces se le veía desde que la mansión pasara a sus manos.

-Javier, la señora y yo vamos a comer acá, manda a preparar algo especial por favor.

-Si señor, enseguida, al aplaudir dos veces todos desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

-Ya puedes bajarme, que vergüenza Neil…¿qué van a pensar todos?

-Que mi mujer es hermosa, que me tiene loco y que estoy profundamente enamorado, quiero que conozcas la casa y si te agrada nos quedaremos a vivir acá, así cuando me reincorpore a trabajar no estarás sola y yo estaré tranquilo.

-Gracias, fue todo lo que ella pudo decir y se apoyó en su pecho, así subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación principal, después de entrar la soltó, estaba disfrutando ver la cara que ponía con cada detalle de la casa.

Todo era hermoso y lleno de lujo, tenía un amplio ventanal con vista a uno de los jardines lleno de tulipanes de todos colores.

-Es hermoso Neil, él solo podía imaginarse haciendo una vida en esa casa con ella.

-Espera ver el baño no tiene nada que ver con el del departamento, ella se ruborizaba al recordar lo que habían hecho en aquel baño.

El baño era amplio y elegante, poseía una ducha y una tina enorme en donde fácilmente cabían cuatro o cinco personas.

-Está tina parece una alberca Neil, es más grande que la de tu departamento.

-Si, a mi abuelo le gustaban las cosas lujosas y extravagantes, pero de buen gusto, espera ver el resto, la acompañó al vestidor que se dividía en dos secciones.

Esto es hermoso Neil, estoy maravillada de los detalles de los armarios, o sea que ¿esta mansión era de tu abuelo?seguía admirando todo a su alrededor.

-Así es Candy y voy a mandar a unir los dos vestidores, no entiendo la manía de los hombres de querer mantener estos espacios divididos.

Uno a uno fue conociendo los espacios que más eran utilizados, dejando para después lo demás, el mayordomo les anunció que la comida estaba lista y ellos bajaron al comedor.

El almuerzo estuvo lleno de risas por parte de la pareja y los empleados estaban asombrados del cambio del señor, la última vez que lo habían visto tenía una actitud diferente a la de ahora, notaron que la señora era sencilla en su trato.

-Después de terminar el almuerzo Neil la dejo solo por unos minutos, al regresar traía una pequeña caja en sus manos, sin importarle que los empleados estaban recogiendo el servicio de la mesa, se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Candy White Andrew ¿me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa?

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

¡Neil! Ella se asombró al escucharlo, él la observaba aún de rodillas, las empleadas estaban sorprendidas de escuchar aquella petición y aún más al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha..

-Si Neil, acepto ser tu esposa. contestó la rubia con una tímida sonrisa, después de colocar el anillo en su dedo anular se levantó y la beso en los labios, el beso fue dulce y suave.

-Gracias por aceptarme, te prometo hacerte feliz, sabes que no soy un hombre fácil Candy y seguramente voy a vivir celoso de todo y de todos, pero te voy amar con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

-Neil prometo hacerte feliz también, escucharla lo hizo sonreír y acercándose a su oído le susurró.

-Estoy seguro que llegarás a amarme como yo a ti, ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Lo sé cariño, no quiero separarme de ti, abrazándolo recibió las felicitaciones de las chicas del servicio.

-Muchas felicidades señorita, decían con cara de ilusión y asombro.

-Gracias a ustedes, ella sonreía abrazándolo de costado.

-De esto no debe enterarse nadie fuera de esta casa, solo quiero a mi servicio a personas en las que pueda confiar-, las chicas asentían con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe señor, de nosotras no saldrá palabra alguna.

Después de aquella petición abandonaron la mansión y se dirigieron a la zona donde se encontraban las tiendas más exclusivas, ella no dejaba de ver el anillo que estaba en su mano, cuando el sol se filtró noto un brillo que provenía de la mano de Neil, era un anillo que hacía juego con el de ella, aquel detalle la hizo suspirar.

-Neil no deberías gastar tanto, el anillo es demasiado ostentoso, es precioso pero no creo merecerlo.

-Estos anillos, pertenecieron a mis abuelos Candy, no te preocupes su valor es más por lo que representan que por otra cosa.

-¿Tus abuelos?

-Si, mi abuelo al morir me heredó los anillos, la casa y todos los bienes de la familia Leagan.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Él estuvo de acuerdo, no sé el porqué de esa decisión, pero todo paso a mis manos un año después de regresar, no alcance a despedirme de mi abuelo, así que no se el porqué mi padre se ha negado a hablar del tema.

-¿Y Eliza?

-Aún se niega a aceptarlo… ¿entonces, te gusta la casa? ¿podrías imaginar haciendo una vida en ella?

-Realmente es hermosa, si decides que vivamos allá para mi está bien.

-Hasta saber a dónde me enviarán, prefería que nos mudamos.

-¿Ahora a dónde vamos? La rubia se había fijado bien en el camino y definitivamente no iban al departamento.

-Aunque debo decirte que me encanta como resaltan tus atributos en aquel vestido, es necesario que compremos algo de ropa, no te ofendas pero la que traes está bastante desgastada, Ella veía su vestido y suspiraba.

-Fue lo último que pude comprar hace tres años, el colocó su mano sobre la de ella y la apretó.

-Todo eso ya se terminó preciosa. su voz fue firme y ella ya no dijo nada.

La tarde la pasaron de tienda en tienda, compraron vestidos, bolsos, zapatos y accesorios, en la primera tienda que entraron escogieron un traje que hacía juegos con el de él, aunque con renuencia él aceptó que ella lo comprara y se lo dejara puesto.

Entrada la tarde llegaban agotados al departamento para encontrar a un Teniente apostado en la puerta del edificio, en cuanto le vio le saludo con el formalismo habitual entre militares.

-Perdone la molestia Capitán, esto se lo envían del cuartel, mi General me dijo que esperara una respuesta.-

-Desde cuando estas esperando para entregar esto, decía el moreno tomando el sobre que le ofrecía su subordinado.

-Vine en la mañana, pero usted no estaba señor, el General me ordenó regresar y permanecer acá hasta que le entregara este sobre señor.

-Amor. ayúdame con esto por favor, la rubia no se había percatado del hombre que acompañaba a Neil.

-Por supuesto, discúlpame por favor, tomando casi toda las bolsas y la apretó por la cintura para luego besarla, el Teniente estaba apenado por interrumpir al Capitan Leagan con su conquista.

-Permitame ayudarles por favor, dijo enseguida el hombre.

-No se preocupe, me adelantó para que continúen hablando, ella estaba por irse cuando Neil le tomó la mano, en ese momento el Teniente pudo ver el anillo de él y el de ella, era evidente que hacían juego.

-El Teniente va a subir con nosotros, ella le sonrió y detuvo la marcha, al subir al ascensor él la abrazó.

-Debes estar cansada, te prometo que mañana no saldremos, nos quedaremos a descansar todo el día, en ese momento el Teniente detalló a la pareja, estaban vestidos con colores similares, aquello le causó curiosidad, al llegar al departamento le invitaron para que se sentará.

\- Teniente, en unos minutos estamos con usted, tome asiento por favor, la pareja se retiró y hasta donde pudo ver se dirigían al mismo lugar, ni bien entraron a la habitación el moreno dejo caer las bolsas y reclamó aquellos labios que desde que dijeron SI, los consideraba suyos.

-Si quieres date una ducha y descansa, en cuanto terminé de hablar con este inoportuno, regreso, sin esperar respuesta se retiró dejando a la rubia con ganas de más, luego de un largo suspiro corrió al cuarto de baño y tomó una ducha rápida, se peinó y se vistió con unos de los vestidos que acababan de comprar, al verse en el espejo no pudo más que sonreír, esta vez se dejó su rizada cabellera suelta y salió a atender a Neil y a su acompañante.

\- Paso directo a la cocina y preparó dos vasos de jugo de frutas y fue directo hasta donde se encontraban los dos hombres.

-Disculpen la interrupción, Neil les traje algo de tomar, la cara de éste estaba sería ¿Sucedió algo? La rubia se preocupó al ver la cara del moreno, bien que lo conocía para saber que no era nada bueno lo que pasaba, él le extendió lo que tenía en la mano y ella con algo de inseguridad lo tomó.

-¿Una invitación?... Al levantar la mirada él asentía con la cabeza.

-El padre de nuestra encantadora visita de la otra noche.

-Ahhh ¿y vas asistir?

-Vamos querida, ni creas que voy ir solo, ella se sentó a su lado y le tomó una mano.

-Nunca más solos Neil, por un momento se vieron a los ojos, cosa que empezó a incomodar al Teniente.

-No hay más que decir puede informarle al General que con gusto ahí estaré, solo haga el favor de no mencionar que voy con mi prometida, seguramente asistirá algún miembro de su familia y queremos darle la sorpresa, ella abría los ojos.

-¿Tu crees Neil?

-Es posible amor, tranquila no pasa nada, ya deben saber que estoy en New York, seguramente Eliza ya le dijo a medio mundo, ella asintió pues no había pensado en ello.

-Entonces me retiro, con su permiso, disculpen por favor la interrupción.

-No se preocupe, solo cumplía con una orden, Neil despedía al hombre con un apretón de mano.

-Quiero que te pongas ese hermoso vestido rosa ajustado, quiero que todos vean lo hermosa y sexy que es mi mujer.

-¿Tú crees que esté alguien de la familia Neil?

-Es posible, siempre los invitan a este tipo de eventos, el año pasado coincidí en un baile con Archie y su flamante esposa.

-¿Los viste? ¿Por qué me preguntaste por ellos el otro día?

-Porque tenía que hacerte pensar en otra cosa y distrae tu atención de lo que habías vivido.

-Gracias Neal… ¿y como están ellos?

-A ella tan sosa y mustia como siempre, Archie estuvo más tiempo hablando de negocios con los demás invitados que con ella, ni me les acerqué, en cuanto pude me retire.

-Neil estoy muerta de cansancio, me quiero ir a dormir.

-¿No quieres comer algo ligero?

-No tengo apetito, realmente estoy cansada.

-Entonces vamos a descansar, ambos de retiraron a su habitación mientras él fue a darse una ducha, ella en cuanto se recostó, se quedó dormida.

Al salir del baño él la encontró con las sabanas hasta el cuello, con cuidado la destapó para proceder a despojarla de la pijama, también estaba cansado y no quería sentirse incómodo como la noche anterior, se encontró con la grata sorpresa de verla sin ninguna prenda encima, tal como él se lo solicitó en la mañana, sonriente se metió a la cama y se abrazó a su espalda para quedarse dormido enseguida.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**.

La mañana siguiente él se despertó temprano y fue a preparar el desayuno, pico algo de frutas, jugo, café y tostadas con mermelada, en la charola de ella iba doble ración de tostadas.

-Candy despierta, ella se tapaba la cara.

-Solo déjame dormir un poco más, por favor.

-Vamos debes alimentarte, anoche no cenamos, hoy tendremos un día largo y pesado por favor levántate preciosa

Perezosamente abrió sus ojos, para luego taparse hasta la cabeza.

-Cambie de opinión, ya no quiero ir, mejor me quedo a descansar mientras tú vas a esa fiesta.

-Mientras ella hablaba él ya se había quitado la ropa y se había metido con ella a la cama.

-Mejor los dos nos quedamos en la cama, ayer ya no puede hacer contigo todo lo que tenía pensado hacer, bien vale la pena que me arrestan unos cuantos días por no asistir a la dichosa fiesta y quedarme contigo al escuchar aquello ella se destapó la cabeza.

-¿De verdad te van arrestar si no te presentas? le preguntaba preocupada.

-Si, te dije que su padre le solapa todos los caprichos a la loca esa, diciendo esto se acercó para besar su cuello, y acariciar sus cabellos.

-Neal, dijiste qué tenías listo el desayuno.

-Ummm esto es más delicioso que lo que traje en esas charolas, sus labios tomaron el lugar de sus manos sobre sus pezones erectos, ella cerraba los ojos al recibir aquellas caricias.

-Deja que me duche Neil.

-Así estas bien,- ni caso hizo a sus protestas, el descendió para saborear su intimidad, ella acariciaba su cabello rindiéndose ante aquella sensación que la hizo suspirar , así pasaron un buen rato, disfrutándose uno al otro, hasta que ambos explotaron en un intenso orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Candy, eres maravillosa mi amor!... esa boquita tuya me vuelve loco con todo lo que me haces sentir.- le decía el chico, estrechándola a su cuerpo perlado de sudor , igualmente ella se apretaba a él lo más que podía y se recargaba en su pecho, hasta recuperar el aliento.

-Neal, eres increíble, levantaba la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, ¡estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado!.

-Después de un rato de permanecer abrazados él le dá unas nalgadas y le dice.

-Arriba preciosa, vamos a desayunar lo que traje, más tarde vendrán para mudar nuestras cosas, quiero poner un chófer a tus ordenes, no quiero que andes sola cuando comience a trabajar y quiero solicitar lo antes posible el permiso para casarnos, no creo poder contenerme por mucho tiempo más sin que hagamos el amor como tú y yo deseamos, hacerte mia por completo.

-Si cariño, tomó su cara entre sus manos y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, claro que yo deseo lo mismo, pero ahora tenemos que decidir si vamos a la fiesta.

-Sí no tienes deseos de asistir no tiene caso.

-¿Y si te arrestan? la cara de Candy se nubló por la preocupación

-No estoy seguro, pero ya estaremos instalados y tú te quedarás en casa segura.

-Neil mejor vamos, no quiero estar sola,- ella le acariciaba los labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura?. Ella asentía y se abrazaba nuevamente a su pecho.

-Vamos a ducharnos entonces, para irnos a muestra casa, tomamos lo necesario y el resto lo mandamos a buscar luego,- ella asentía y juntos se iban a duchar, después de desayunar abandonaron el departamento, en la mansión dos de las empleadas ayudaban a la rubia con su peinado y el maquillaje aún cuando era temprano ella se sentía nerviosa, cuando terminaron las chicas se mostraban satisfechas con su trabajo la mujer se veía, elegante, sexy y sofisticada, el vestido Negro se ajustaba a su cuerpo resaltando su pequeña cintura y sus atributos, Neil al verla no pudo más que sonreír, su mujer era simplemente hermosa.

Paso las dos horas siguientes explicándole un poco lo de los rangos y poniéndola sobre aviso de como actuaban algunas personas que acostumbraban asistir a esas reuniones, le advirtió que no se separa de él y que no bailara con nadie más que con él, al verla tan hermosa enseguida se arrepintió de haber aceptado la invitación.

El salón estaba lleno de oficiales, empresarios y políticos, al entrar todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, el traje de gala de él le sentaba de maravilla, se veía elegante y gallardo y ella se veía radiante junto a él, más de uno la vio con demasiado interés cosa que puso en alerta al moreno.

Las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar, sus manos siempre unidas dejaba ver el juego de anillos que portaban y más de uno llegó a pensar que eran alianzas de matrimonio y no de compromiso. Bailaron unas cuantas piezas hasta que ella necesito ir al baño, tan solo se tardó unos minutos cuando regresó, divisó a Neil en uno de los balcones del salón tratando de sacarse de encima a la loca que noches antes había estado en el departamento, sin pensarlo camino hasta ellos y escucho lo que Neil le decía.

-Nunca te di pie para que quisieras meterte en mi cama, ¡ni loco me involucraría con alguien como tú!, la mujer trataba de pegarse a él descaradamente, ver aquello hizo que la rubia perdiera la cordura y la tomará del brazo, de un jalón se la quitó de encima.

-¡Ya deja de molestar a Neil, no le interesa acostarse contigo! ¿pero cómo puedes ser tan ofrecida?. Ellie de momento no la reconoció, pero al escucharla hablar si, intentó golpearla pero antes de levantar su mano ya Candy le había propinado una sonora cachetada, lo que llamó la atención de muchos, el padre de la chica enseguida se acercó y queriendo intervenir, quiso humillar Neil y su acompañante.

-¿Por qué traes a esta mujer corriente? Se suponía que vendrías solo, deberías enviar a esta mujerzuela a su casa, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera responder, de entre la gente se escuchó una fuente voz.

-Más le vale retractarse General, usted no tiene la menor idea de quién es está señorita, Candy se aferraba al brazo de Neil, viendo desafiante al hombre que la había insultado.

-¡Señorita Andrew es un honor contar con su presencia está noche!, tenía entendido que ningún representante de su familia asistiría, esta es una grata sorpresa,- le decía el hombre que había sacado la cara por ella, la rubia le sonreía extrañada.

-Solo vengo acompañando a mi prometido, mi familia no sabe que estoy acá.

-¿Su prometido? Disculpe mi falta de modales…¡Capitan Leagan que gusto verle!, no sabía que vendría con su prima,- el hombre saludaba con un abrazo a Neil.

-Permitame y los presento, se apresuraba el moreno a decir, Candy, el General MacKensie es muy amigo de la tía abuela… General le presentó a mi prometida.

-Si, es un placer volverla a ver, disculpe por favor todo esto, pero es la segunda vez que esta mujer trata de molestar, el General levantaba la mano indicando que no era necesario que le explicara.

Pude darme cuenta de todo y no vi mayor problema, pensé que el Capitan Leagan solo le estaba acompañado, pero en vista de su compromiso, es comprensible su molestia, entonces dirigiéndose al padre de Ellie le dice…

-General por favor, que alguien acompañe a su hija a su casa y luego quiero hablar con usted, Neil viendo la oportunidad decidió hablar con el amigo de la tía abuela.

-General McKensie, disculpe la molestia, nosotros decimos asistir porque teníamos la esperanza de poder hablar con usted.

-Podrían acompañamos a nuestra mesa, mi esposa estará encantanda de conocerlos y mis hijos también,- la esposa del General era una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, sus hijos eran altos y rubios en cuanto vieron a Candy a ambos les brillaron los ojos, cuando su padre presentó a la pareja como prometidos ambos se retiraron a charlar con un grupo de jóvenes que de encontraban solas, la hija era una chica muy joven casi una adolescente, veía a Neil y suspiraba, cosa que hacía sonreír a la rubia.

-¿Y bien…que querían hablar conmigo ustedes dos? La rubia no tenía ni la menor idea de que quería Neil conversar con aquel hombre.

-Queríamos solicitar su ayuda, esto hizo que el hombre se sintiera intrigado.

-Mi ayuda…¿para qué? La esposa y la hija de MacKensie estaban atentas.

-Usted verá, Candy ya tiene varios días en la ciudad, desde que llegó esta en mi casa y pues, entenderá que bueno nosotros tenemos…bueno nosotros queremos casarnos, al fin soltó las palabras que lo habían hecho ponerse nervioso

-Si mal no recuerdo hace unos años ustedes dos casi anunciaron su compromiso ¿no?.

-Si, pero éramos muy jóvenes en ese entonces, mientras Neil hablaba Candy tomaba su mano con fuerza, el día del fallido compromiso había muchos invitados, tal vez este hombre era uno de ellos.

-¿Entonces para que soy útil?, Preguntó el General.

-Necesito se me conceda una licencia para poder casarnos, ambos somos mayores de edad y ya no queremos separarnos, pero temo que no me den el permiso en estas circunstancias.

-De obtener el permiso ¿Para cuándo piensas contraer matrimonio?

-¡Enseguida! contestó la rubia lo que hizo que aquel hombre arqueara una ceja.

-¿Por qué la prisa? preguntó extrañado.

-General no sería honorable explicarle nuestras razones, ahora era él quién aprestaba la mano de Candy

-¿Su familia sabe de esto? Ambos contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-No.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene la señorita en su casa Capitán?

-Una semana General, ya nos cambiamos a la que será nuestra residencia mientras estamos en la ciudad.

-¿Usted sabe que no fué correcto lo que hizo al traerla con usted?, Candy enseguida lo defendió.

-Él no me trajo, yo llegué a la ciudad por mis propios medios, aquello no era más que la pura verdad.

-Comprendo, pero usted debió llevarla a un hotel y llamar a su tía, ¿esta de acuerdo?

-Mi tía no se encuentra en el país General, ayer vi a mi hermana y me comentó que se presentó una emergencia y tuvieron que viajar.

-Supongo que otorgar esa licencia es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi buena amiga Elroy, le daría un infarto saber sobre esta situación.

-Créame que de todas maneras pondrá el grito al cielo, Neil sonreía de medio lado al imaginar lo que diría la tía abuela.

-No se hable más, mañana en la tarde pasen por mi oficina a buscar su licencia firmada Capitán, ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta, el General les dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias General!, le decía la rubia abrazándolo efusivamente, y besándole en la mejilla, luego se retiraron a bailar

-¿Amor no te parece que la señorita Andrew se parece a la difunta Alice? le preguntaba la esposa al General, él hombre seguía a la pareja con la mirada.

-De no ser una Andrew, pensaría que es ella, pero no lo es,- su esposa le acariciaba la mano.

-Discúlpame cariño no quería que te pusieras triste, es solo que de verdad se parecen.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-No te preocupes.

Durante toda la velada, el General y su esposa estuvieron observando a la pareja, la noche transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, al día siguiente ambos irían por la licencia para poder contraer matrimonio.

-Se parece tanto a ella, Mackenzei detallaba las facciones de la rubia y al verle sonreír sintió que volvía al pasado…vino a su memoria el recuerdo de ella, siempre sonriente corría a sus brazos después de una larga ausencia, los estudios de él en la academia militar apenas iniciaban y aunque la amaba profundamente debía seguir el camino que había elegido recorrer, no pretendía dejarla atrás, solo se dejó seducir por ese nuevo entorno y la nueva vida que representaba para él.

Ella que siempre fué tan alegre, poco a poco fué perdiendo su brillo y su alegría, con el tiempo sus cartas dejaron de llegar y él no se preocupó por saber que sucedió, solo habían pasado 18 meses de su partida cuando aquel telegrama causaría el dolor más profundo de su vida, llegará para no irse nunca más, su pequeña hermanita se había ido, apenas tenía catorce años cuando huyo de casa con un chico unos años mayor que ella, su nombre no fue mencionado más, sus fotografias y sus retratos fueron retirados, ni un vestigio de su existencia quedó en la casa de sus padres, para cuando se graduó en la academia y regresó a su hogar, todo había cambiado, su madre murió algunos días después de su regreso, ella nunca se opuso a su esposo, por lo que a escondidas trato de ayudar a su pequeña Alice.

Antes de morir le pidió en una carta que la buscara y la cuidara, al leer aquella carta, con tristeza se enteró de lo sucedió, que su hermana buscó llenar el vacío que él dejo en ese chico que después de un tiempo la había abandonó a su suerte y esperando un bebé.

Por más que intentó encontrarla nunca lo logro, la chica Andrew sin saber ni proponérselo había removido esa herida que por más de veinte años había sepultado en lo más profunda de los recuerdos.

Al verla sonreír solo podía imaginar que así habría sido Alice a la edad de la rubia, se sentía culpable tan sólo de verla.

La pareja llamaba la atención de todos en el salón, él nunca se separó de ella y ella sólo tenía ojos para él, pasada la medianoche los invitados permanecían dispersos por el salón, al considerar que ya habían cumplido y con la promesa de Mackensie de ayudarles, Neil estaba más que ansioso por retirarse.

-Vamos a despedirnos Candy, no me gustan estas reuniones, Neil hizo uso de toda su educación, muy lejos estaba de querer soportar el interés que muchos de los hombres presentes le demostraban a su prometida.

-¿Tan pronto? La rubia estaba algo desilucionada, a pesar de todo se estaba divirtiendo.

-Si preciosa, prefiero mil veces estar contigo bajos mis sábanas que rodeado de toda esta gente, la rubia sentía como le subían los colores al rastro, al escucharlo decir aquello, la verdad ella también lo prefería.

Por más que trataron de ubicar entre la gente a sus anfitriones no lograron encontrarlo, por lo que decidieron retirarse discretamente.

En la biblioteca un hombre se debatía entre sus recuerdos y sus culpas, la pareja recorría en silencio el camino hasta la casa que desde ese momento sería su hogar, ella iba con la cabeza en su hombro abrazando suavemente su brazo, a pesar del inconveniente con aquella mujer, la velada había sido hermosa, disfrutó muchísimo bailar toda la noche con su prometido.

-Que irreal se siente…mi prometido, pensaba Candy mientras suspiraba.

-¿Y ese suspiro?, Él le preguntaba curioso y como única respuesta escuchó una risita de ella.

-¡Es que estoy feliz!, Neil gracias por una velada tan linda, le decía la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Linda? No tienes idea de cuanto me contuve para no moler a golpes a todos esos tipos que te veían con lujuria.

Ella asombrada se separaba de él para ver su perfil.

-¡Pero si te veías tan tranquilo! No podía dar crédito a lo que él le decía.

-Solo me contuve, me incomoda que te vean otros hombres, hasta el General te estuvo observando durante toda la velada, Neil apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el volante.

-Lo lamento, la rubia se mostraba apenada, lentamente se fue enderezando en su asiento.

-¿Por qué te alejas de mi?, Neil de inmediato detuvo la marcha del auto para aclarar aquella situación antes que pasara a mayores.

-Discúlpame Neil yo... yo quizás ...

-Tu no hiciste nada, yo elegí el vestido, yo decidí ir, y no soporto que otros hombres te vean de esa forma, eso es algo que me rebasa.

La rubia lo veía con ternura, Neil siempre seria Neil, ya no dijo más solo acaricia su mano, este gesto hizo que el volteara a verla, ella sonreía y sin previo aviso le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Yo te elegí a ti Neil, ya tú lo dijiste, lo nuestro no tiene vuelta atrás.-

-Ya lo sé, y no voy a permitir que nada nos separe nunca Candy,- se acercó a ella y tomo sus labios para besarla con ternura.

Unos minutos después se encontraban en su nuevo hogar, alistándose para descansar, él estaba absorto observándola, como soltaban su cabello, y se quitaba los zapatos, realmente podía acostumbrarse a vivir con ella por siempre.

Por un instante se imaginó como sería el momento de hacerla suya y no pudo más que sonreír, definitivamente se estaba volviendo adicto a ella.

-¡Amor, apresúrate que no quiero dormir sin ti!, decía ella que ya lo esperaba en la cama, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sé dio cuenta que Candy se había dado una ducha rápida, al escuchar aquellas palabras lo había llenado de sorpresa y estuvo tentado a preguntarle qué había dicho, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

-Dame unos minutos, enseguida estoy contigo, estaba feliz, era increíble que esas simples palabras le causaron tanta felicidad.

Al regresar la encontró completamente dormida, era la visión más hermosa que había visto, se veía tan vulnerable, tan inocente y tan sexy.

-No sabes cuánto te amo Candy, aquello se lo dijo al oído como quien comparte un secreto.

-También te amo Neil,- dijo ella, con voz cansada y apenas audible, Neil quedo de una pieza al escuchar aquello, en toda la noche, casi no pudo dormir, estaba emocionado, no sabia si ella estaba consciente de lo que dijo, o quizás estaba viviendo un sueño, por muchos años había pedido una oportunidad y ahora que la tenía, no la iba a desperdiciar, sería paciente con ella.

El amanecer llegó, Neil solo había podido dormitar un par de horas, estaba acostado de costado observándola, ahora que había clareado el día, el detallaba sus facciones y todas y cada una de sus pecas, le resultaba simplemente hermosa.

Estaba impaciente por ir por aquella licencia, debía actuar rápido, poco le importaba la opinión de su familia o de la tía abuela, no quería que ella sufriera más, no quería que nada la perturbara, con cuidado se levantó de la cama y se alistó para ir a la base, de ser posible esa misma semana se casaría por el civil y le daría la sorpresa de preparar una ceremonia sencilla en el hogar de Ponny.

Antes de la siete de la mañana salía impaciente de su casa para encontrarse con el General Makenzie, nunca se imaginó lo que le esperaba en aquella oficina.

A las ocho menos quince era recibido, se sentía nervioso y emocionado a la vez, después de tanto tiempo sentía que estaba vivo.

-Capitán Leagan, anoche no pude despedirme de ustedes ¿por qué se marcharon de repente?

-Buen día mi General, me disculpo por retirarnos así, Candy estaba un poco indispuesta y cansada, tratamos de despedirnos de usted, pero no le encontramos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Andrew?, Sin saber por qué el hombre se sintió preocupado al escuchar a Neil decirle eso.

-La deje descansando, toda esta situación que estamos viviendo la tiene angustiada.

-¿Cuál situación?, Preguntó el General con el ceño fruncido.

Continuará ...


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd desde 1975 a 1979.**

Neil se debatía internamente, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar solo con sus problemas y resolverlos por él mismo, pero si se quería casar pronto, necesitaba la ayuda de su superior.

-Leagan, si pretendes que te ayude más te vale que te expliques, el moreno apretó un puño con impaciencia e impotencia.

-Disculpe General, este asunto es de índole personal, la cara del General se transformó, la rabia se veía en sus ojos.

-¡Entonces ya puedes ir olvidando esa licencia, no voy a exponer a esa niña a un matrimonio forzado!, recuerda que mientras estés de servicio tienes que acatar órdenes, y que yo puedo convertir tu vida en un infierno si se me da la gana, al decir esto último el General golpeaba su escrito, Neil estaba asombrado por la reacción de aquel hombre.

-¡No entiendo por qué ahora me dice eso, anoche aseguró que nos ayudaría!, ¿Por qué ahora me viene con esto?, Neil se puso de pie, no acostumbraba a contradecir o enfrentar a sus superiores, pero poco le importaba que lo arrestaran, necesitaba con urgencia esa licencia.

-No voy a discutir con usted Capitán, si depende de mí esa muchacha no va a sufrir.

-¿Pero que estupidez está diciendo? Ya la paciencia de Neil se había agotado, no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera entre Candy y él.

Toc, toc, toc …el toque de la puerta interrumpió la discusión que cada vez se ponía peor.

-¡ADELANTE!, gritó el General, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una titubeante secretaria.

-Perdone la interrupción General, la señorita Andrew viene a verle, me pide que la anuncie, que su ella y su prometido el capitán Leagan tenían una cita con usted hoy, la chica estaba asombrada, nunca había visto a su jefe tan molesto y nunca le había escuchado gritar.

-Disculpe la interrupción General, la voz de Candy detrás de la secretaría asombro a los presentes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Neil estaba sorprendido de verla, la había dejado dormida en casa, al verlo casi corre hasta él.

-¡Señorita Andrew que gusto verla! el General estaba asombrado, con maquillaje se parecía más a su hermana Alice.

-Es que Neil no me esperó y vino solo, yo... las palabras de ella se vieron interrumpidas por el abrazo inesperado que recibiera de aquel hombre que apenas conocía.

Neil apenas pudo controlar la rabia de ver cómo aquel hombre abrazaba a su mujer, no pudo más que apretar los puños y contenerse.

-¡Hija no sabes el gusto que me da volverte a verte!, mi esposa y yo estábamos planeando invitarlos a cenar está semana, ella al sentir el abrazo y al escuchar aquellas palabras le devolvió el abrazo, cosa que hizo rabiar más a Neil.

-¡Muchísimas gracias tenga por seguro que iremos! ¿Verdad Neil? El moreno la observaba con los ojos centelleantes de la rabia que sentía, ella que tan bien lo conocía podía interpretar aquella mirada.

-Por supuesto mi amor, solo ella pudo percibir en la manera como contestó cuán molesto estaba en ese momento.

-Siéntense por favor, el General les indicaba un par de sillas frente a su escritorio.

-¡Gracias!, dijo Candy que con una gran sonrisa tomaba la mano del moreno, él parecía no tener la mínima intención de moverse pero ella con delicadeza le hacía caminar.

-No me dejes sola de nuevo sin avisarme Neil, aun cuando aquello fue dicho en voz baja, el General pudo escucharlo.

-Ten por seguro que algo como esto en la vida se volverá a repetir, estaba furioso, pero ella se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, respirando profundamente Neil la tomó de la cintura y la giró para llevarla hasta la sillas que les habían indicado.

-¿Entonces jóvenes que es lo que realmente están sucediendo entre ustedes dos?,- El hombre había apoyado ambos codos en su escritorio entrelazando sus manos mientras los veía primero al uno y luego al otro.

-¡Pues venimos por la licencia para casarnos! contestó ella impulsivamente.

-¡Candy! Neil tan sólo atinó a decir su nombre.

-Es la verdad, decía la rubia con los ojos bien abiertos viendo a Neil.

-Señorita, esa no fué mi pregunta, el General trataba de no reír por la reacción y la expresión en la cara de la joven.

-Bue…bue.. bueeeno, nosotros estamos juntos, la respuesta vacilante de ella hizo que Neil se llevara una mano hasta la nuca y contuviera la respiración.

-¿Y usted cree que esta situación es correcta? Toda la atención del hombre estaba en la chica que solo parpadeo ante aquellas palabras, Neil instintivamente apretaba la mano de su novia al verla bajar su mirada.

-¡Poco nos importa lo que la gente pueda pensar!, tenemos derecho a estar juntos,-la voz de Neil la hizo levantar su mirada y una sonrisa iba dibujándose en sus labios.

-¡Neil!. Su voz tan sólo fue un susurro.

-Ya veo que eso no les importa ¿y lo que piensa la tía Elroy? ¿lo que piensa William?, La mención del nombre de ellos les hizo voltear a verse por unos segundos.

-Él entenderá, fue la escueta respuesta de la rubia.

El General los veía y algo no parecía estar bien con todo aquello, por lo que decidió indagar más.

-¿Me van a contar que es lo que sucede o no? La rubia lo miro por unos segundos y luego vio a Neil, tomo una bocanada de aire para después hablar pausadamente.

-Lo que pasa es que la familia de Neil no va a aceptar que yo sea su esposa, después de todo aquel tiempo escondiéndose si algo había aprendido era a decir las verdades a medias.

-¿Por qué no aceptarían a una Andrew como miembro de su familia? Aquello no tenía lógica para el hombre que ahora entendía menos.

-Realmente yo no soy una Andrew, soltando un suspiro la rubia se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Entonces todo esto es un engaño? Cuestionó el hombre tensando la mandíbula.

-¡No!... ella es Candy White Andrew, Neil comprendió que se estaba complicado más todo y trato de intervenir.

-Deje que hable, que la señorita sea quien explique todo el asunto Capitán Leagan, la voz del General no daba cabida a una sola palabra más por parte del moreno, con una expresión triste en el rostro la rubia apretó ligeramente la mano de Neil.

\- Candy, no es necesario, Neil solo tardo unos minutos en reaccionar.

-Sabes que no me importa, nunca me importó, la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa veía aquellos ojos ambarinos que la miraban con una mezcla de dolor y amor, después de unos segundos volteó a ver al General Mackezie.

-En realidad yo fui adoptada por la familia Andrew, aunque Albert siempre cuido de mi, la tía abuela nunca me aceptó del todo y la familia de Neil tampoco.

-¿Albert?.- Pregunto con curiosidad, nunca el hombre tras el escritorio, había escuchado aquél nombre entre los Andrew.

-William Albert Andrew, dijo Neil, esto llamó la atención de su superior.

-¿Entonces eres adoptada? En el momento en que él repitió aquellas palabras su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora.

-¿En dónde fuiste Adoptada Candy? La rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Qué tenía eso de relevante? Desubicada volteó a ver al moreno.

-En un pueblo a las afueras de Chicago, le pareció ver que los ojos del General se hacían más grandes y oscuros, mientras se hacía un silencio incómodo para los tres.

-¿Te molestaría contarme tu historia?, La manera como el General habló más que una pregunta parecía una súplica, aunque no entendía bien, la rubia le contó cómo fue encontrada y como fue su infancia, de cuando en cuando aquel hombre parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, aunque sonreía, Neil estaba nervioso y avergonzado al escuchar todo aquello, la rubia no contó con detalles de cómo llegó a la casa de los Andrew, ni cómo conoció a los miembros de la familia, por extraño que pareciera dentro de ella crecía un sentimiento hacia Neil que le hacía querer protegerlo al omitir la etapa en la que llegó a vivir a la Mansión Leagan.

El hombre nunca perdió de vista los gestos ni las posturas de los jóvenes y la manera como casi se hablaban con la mirada cuando estás se cruzaban, después de escuchar la historia de la muchacha menos permitiría que alguien la lastimara.

-Le voy a dar la licencia Capitán, solo con una condición de que la boda se realice en un mes y que me permita entregar a la novia si no tiene quién lo haga.

Al escuchar aquello la rubia brinco sobre Neil inesperadamente y le dió un beso en los labios, aquella reacción disipó cualquier duda, el General solo movió la cabeza negativamente mientras sonreía.

-¡Gracias! decía la rubia casi encima de Neil.

-¿Sería posible que hasta ese día permanecieras en mi casa Candy? Aquélla petición dejó a los jóvenes petrificados.

-¡Nooooo! respondieron ambos en coro.

-Ummmmm ya veo, ¿entonces aceptarían que mi hija mayor y mi esposa ayuden con los preparativos?

-Neil veía a Candy, con una mirada le dijo todo.

-No es necesario, gracias General, ya tenemos todo previsto,- la rubia le guiño un ojo a su prometido, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

Continuará...…


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a me disculpo de antemano, en esta publicación encontrarán algunos pequeños cambios.**

Una semana después de solicitar la licencia para casarse Neil estaba más que impacientemente, cada día era más difícil la espera y noche tras noche debía controlar ese deseo que lo consumía, las ansias por hacerla suya de un todo eran ya incontrolables, compartir el lecho no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, el dormir lejos de ella no era una opción.

-Rayos voy a enloquecer si continuo así, Neil estaba ya en su nueva oficina, le habían asignado su nuevo cargo y aunque no le agradaba estar al mando de un pelotón de jovencitos recién reclutados no le quedaba de otra, espera obtener su baja a la brevedad posible, ahora que había tomando posesión total de la herencia de su abuelo quería trabajar para hacerla crecer, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar lo que su novia le había dicho.

-"Recuerda que no sólo tú dependes de esto, son muchos empleados directos e indirectos que vive de esto Neil, hasta tus futuros hijos dependen de que se mantengan esas empresas trabajando".

-¡Mis hijos! Hijos tuyos y míos Candy, pensó con una pequeña opresión en el pecho.

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta le hizo girar, para encontrarse con la secretaria del General Makensy que lo observaba con detenimiento.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? Una Vez más asumió esa postura rígida e indiferente que mantenía mientras estaba trabajando, al escucharlo hablar la mujer sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro acercándose a él.

-El General me pidió que le en tragara esta nota y que por favor le recordara que su esposa e hijas esperan a su novia el fin de semana para que la modista le tome las medidas para el vestido de novia, el joven tuvo que contener el aire para reprimir su enojo, por pedido de la propia Candy aceptó que esas mujeres la ayudaran con lo del vestido y algunos detalle, sin darse cuenta la planificación de la boda se había salido de control y aunque nada tenía que ver con las fastuosas celebraciones a las que acostumbraban sus familiares, mucho distaba de ser la discreta boda que inicialmente ellos habían planificado.

-No sé preocupe ella lo recuerda muy bien, toda la semana me a traído loco con eso, la chica no pudo más que sonreír era la primera vez que veía al Capitán Leagan con cierta actitud de resignación desde que llegara a la base, por los comentarios de los reclutas y los otros oficiales sabía que el Capitán era bastante exigente.

-Es normal, todas las novias nos emocionamos con estas cosas, si necesita algo estoy a sus ordenes.

-¿Esther de casualidad no sabe si ya firmaron la licencia? Realmente ese tema le preocupaba, aún no entendía la actitud del General y menos ese afán de mantener a Candy cerca de su familia, aquellas mujeres no perdían oportunidad de invitar a la rubia a comer, pasear o simplemente a tomar el té.

-Aún le falta la firma Capitán, seguramente mi jefe la firmará cuando regrese, salió tan apresuradamente que no firmó ni unos informes que deben enviarse el Lunes a más tardar, extendiendo la mano le entregó un sobre.

-Muchas gracias Esther, que hombre tan extraño resultó ser el amigo de la tía abuela, pensaba mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio y abría aquel sobre y sacar su contenido para leer una breve nota.

Muchacho disculpa que aún no tienes la licencia en tus manos, y muchísimas gracias por permitir que tu novia comparta este momento tan especial con mi familia, a más tardar el viernes debo estar de regreso, por lo pronto te aviso que ya empecé a mover algunos contactos para agilizar ese asunto de la baja aunque te reitero mi opinión, tienes un brillante futuro dentro de esta organización y deberías pensarlo antes de tomar una decisión tan importante, Esther queda a la espera de que llenes la documentación pertinente e iniciar el trámite si aún lo deseas, dale mis saludos a Candy.

-¡Demonios! No entiendo porque este sujeto tiene que estar al pendiente de ella, por más que lo intentaba aquello no dejaba de molestarle.

En Leakwood un hombre se encontraba al pie de una tumba descuidada, al parecer nunca nadie llevo flores, nunca había sido visitada, en tres días habías conseguido aquella información que por casi veinte años había busca ante él finalmente estaba su pequeña hermana, gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su mejillas.

-Te juro que si es ella, si ella es tu hija yo velaré porque sea feliz, ese día con sus propias manos limpio su tumba, y plantó aquellas flores silvestres que tanto le gustaban a ella, para el final de su tercer día en el cementerio de aquel pequeño pueblo ya había reemplazado la lápida hermosamente tallada con su nombre.

Con el acta de defunción de su hermana y el acta de nacimiento de su sobrina en la mano se dirigió al famoso hogar de Ponny, tenía la esperanza de que adueña niña tan parecida a su hermana fuera un miembro de su familia, su corazón le gritaba que sí pero era necesario confirmarlo y para ello era necesario visitar aquel lugar.

Al descender del auto pudo ver la casa y su capilla al lado, desde sonde se habia estacionado podio ver a un grupo de pequeños jugar y a dos ancianas observándolos.

La visita fue corta la confirmación le fue dada cuando las mujeres le mostraban aquella muñeca y la nota con la que fue dejada la niña, era la letra letra de su hermana para él era inconfundible su trazo suave y elegante, después de enterarse de la verdad leyó una y otra vez aquellas cartas tratando de encontrar un indicio de donde podían encontrarse, aún más cuando le entregaron aquella muñeca que él mismo le había dado a su hermana un día de Navidad.

Sin demora Aquel hombre regresaba a New York con sentimientos encontrados, lo que tanto había temido sucedió, su hermana había muerto poco tiempo después de dejar a su bebé al las puertas de aquel orfanato, pero su sobrina estaba viva y tan cerca, que apenas podía creerlo.

Por la poca información que awuellas Buenas mujeres le dieron supo que u vidano había sido fácil, pero era una mujer fuerte que salió adelante sola, por sus propios medios, ahora más que nunca debía asegurarse que se casaba sin presiones y por amor.

Durante todo el trayecto pensó como debía procede y finalmente decidió que lo primero que tenia que hacer era reconocerla como una  
Makensy, estaría eternamente agradecido con Elroy y su familia pero ella era su sobrina y como tal sería tratada.

Al llegar a New York contacto a un juez muy amigo, quien había conocido a Alice y le apoyaría si realmente esa chica era hija de su hermana.

Neil estaba impaciente ya que el General aun no firmaba la licencia y solo faltaban dos semanas para la boda, por más que intentó hablar con él desde que regreso de aquel viaje no había logrado hacerlo, cuando por fin le dieron razón de él, fue para notificarle que había partido hacia Chicago por un asunto urgente, a pesar de su molestia y preocupación nunca le demostró nada a su bella novia y los preparativos continuaron como si da pasara.

En una de las muchas visitas de la rubia a la casa de Makensy le fue presentado un hombre muy algo Major pero muy jovial, la trato como5si la conociera de toda la vida.

-¿Entonces me vas ayudar? Eduardo la fecha de boda la tengo encima y por lo que he visto ella realmente lo ama.

-¿Acaso estabas vigilando a tu sobrina? Valgame que me saliste protector amigo.

-Eso se lo debo a mi hermana ella va ha se feliz si de mi depende.

-Pues dejame decirte que será más rápido de lo que esperaba, Tu amiga Elroy Andrew anuló la adopción ya hace más de un año, lo extraño es que ella no fue quién realizó a adopción, ya mandé a investigar Qué fue lo que sucedió con eso.

-¿La anulación es válida? No tenía intenciones de remover un asunto que podría generar complicaciones.

-Si, pero algo irregular hay en el procedimiento,

-Investiga todo lo que quieras, pero quiero que agilices los tramites para reconocerla con su verdadera identidad y como aun es menor de edad a mi como su tutor.

-¿Y el matrimonio? Por Como habla de ese muchacho no creo que quiera separarse de él.

-Tú ocúpate de esto y yo de ella ¿verdad que es idéntica a Alice?

-Definitivamente se le parece, esta semana a más tardar la próxima entras toda su documentación en orden.

Esa tarde al llegar a su casa Makensy se encontró con una grata noticia, su sobrina estaba de visita.

Continuará ...


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

\- ¿Hija cómo estas? El hombre no pudo aguantar las ganas de estrecharla en sus brazos y apretando con todas sus fuerzas, ella extrañada se dejó envolver en aquel abrazo.

Aunque extraño, se sentía protegida por aquel hombre que apenas conocía, sin saber por qué sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, solo una vez sintió en su vida lo que sería ser abrazada por un padre, el día del sepelio de Stear, pero ahora era distinto, se sentía cómoda estando en aquella casa en donde la trataban como una hija más, aquellas chicas no eran como Eliza, Annie o Patricia, quería mucho a Annie y Patty pero con la pequeña Alice, Elena y Darlin era diferente, esa sensación cálida y de protección sólo la había sentido en los brazos de su querido amigo, y era tan lejano aquel tiempo que hasta le parecía estar viviendo otra vida, esta vez ella no era quien cuidaba y protegía, esta vez era ella la protegida, esta vez era a ella la que cuidaban.

-Hija necesito hablar contigo, si tienes tiempo me gustaría que fuera hoy.

-¿Pasa algo malo? Realmente estaba preocupada pensando que había algún problema con la licencia y no podrían casarse en el tiempo previsto.

-¿Podría ser en este momento? Su naturaleza curiosa la impulsó a decir aquello aunque veía que el hombre estaba apenas llegando de viaje pues las maletas aún estaba a un costado.

-Por supuesta vamos a mi despacho, haciendo una seña con la mano le indico el camino, al entrar le señaló uno de los muebles individuales.

-Siéntate por favor hija.

-¿No es nada grave verdad? Ella estaba un poco asustada.

-No se que tan malo pueda ser para ti, hija Elroy Andrew anuló tu adopción, el hombre veía con detalle la reacción de la rubia, que palideció enseguida.

-¿Pero cómo sabe usted eso? Ella estaba a punto de llorar.

-Hija lo siento mucho, un amigo que es Juez me dio esta información pero sólo supe eso, no te preocupes ya mande a investigar, no quiero que estés triste, es mejor que hables con tu novio, hasta no saber qué sucedió sería prudente estar alerta y pues... si tramitaron todo para casarse y utilizaron Candy Andrew como nombre, esos trámites ya no serán válidos, por un momento ella guardó silencio.

-¿Albert... él lo sabe? Le dolía pensar que lo había lastimado al abandonar todo de esa manera.

-Hasta donde sé, él está fuera del país, al parecer le a tomado mucho tiempo consolidar sus negocios en el extranjero, ya ves que con la recesión muchos están en quiebra ese pobre muchacho ha mantenido a flote a toda la familia.

Ella bien sabía que duró podía ser aquellos, en todos lados estaba difícil conseguir un empleo estable.

-Entiendo ¿entonces fue la señora Elroy?

-Todo parece indicar que es así, tu continua preparando tu boda yo te prometo que voy a solucionar todo esto.

-Gracias, no tengo como pagarles lo amables que son usted y su familia, ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas.

-Candy te pareces tanto a tu... Él se detuvo a tiempo de cometer una imprudencia, ella lo veía expectante mientra limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Sabes hija? Yo tenia una hermana que se... que ya no está con nosotros y tú te pareces mucho a ella.

-¿Si? No sabía.

-Se llamaba Alice, tenía los ojos como los tuyos, en ese momento se inclinaba y con el dorso de la mano terminaba de limpiarle el rostro.

-¿Así Como los suyos? el hombre sonreía de medio lado al escuchar aquello.

-No hija como los tuyos, eran exactos a los tuyos.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-No tienes por qué hija, he buscado a mi hermana desde que supe que se había marchado pero con mi profesión no era muy fácil, contrate a detectives pero ninguno tuvo éxito, hasta ahora he tenido una pista se su paradero.

-¿De verdad la encontró? Un brillo en los ojos de ella delataban su felicidad.

-Si, solo que tarde, pero ahora se que ella me dejó una sobrina y pronto estará junto a su familia, como debió estarlo desde siempre, aquella conversación abría una profunda herida en el corazón de Candy, por un momento solo por un instante deseó ser aquella chica que pronto se reuniría con su familia.

\- Le aseguro que cualquier chica estaría feliz de ser su sobrina o su hija, aquello fue un alivio para el pobre hombre que no sabía cómo decirle la verdad a la joven.

-Yo debo irme, Neil debe de estar por llegar a la casa y me gusta estar para recibirlo, espero pronto consiga a su sobrina y ella sepa que afortunada es en tener un tío como usted.

-¿Realmente lo amas? ella por un momento guardó silencio hasta que sonriente contestó.

-Él es la razón por la que aún me encuentro viva, si lo amo, lo amo mucho él también me ama, por primera vez lo decía, si lo amaba no era ese amor alocado, ese amor tranquilo con el que muchas veces soñó y que en los días de su juventud había creído encontrar, su tío la escuchaba con atención para él era suficiente saber que ella lo amaba y él correspondía a su sentimientos.

-No se diga hija, yo voy a agilizar todo esto de tus papeles, aún no se realmente como fue que Elroy pudo hacer eso cuando su sobrino fue quien figuraba como tu tutor.

-Gracias, en cuanto sepa algo por favor avísenos, en cuanto Neil llegue a casa le contaré todo sobre la anulación de la adopción, quizas el sepa qué hacer, esto le hizo sonreír y asentir ante lo que ella decía definitivamente ella sería una buena esposa, al llegar a su hogar la muchacha le decía a su novio todo lo que le habían contado, aquella noticia lo preocupo pues debía realizar los trámites correspondientes nuevamente.

\- No te preocupes amor, el General dijo que nos va ayudar que él puede agilizar todo eso, esa noche ella soñó con su boda mientras su cuerpo desnudo descansaba sobre el de Neil, después de uno de sus alocados encuentros, ni en sus más locos sueño llego a imaginar que se podía amar de tantas manera aun hombre, él permanecía despierto, la sola idea de que aquello interfiriera con sus planes lo molestaba profundamente y el imaginar que algo pudiera pasar no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño.

-¿Neil sucede algo? Usualmente él al dormí la tomaba de la cintura y la ajustaba a su cuerpo de manera posesiva desde la primera noche que compartieran la cama, ya ella se había acostumbrado a dormir así, en las noches a menudo se despertaba y el sentir Cómo él la sujetaba la hacía sentir segura, esa noche él permanecía viendo hacia el techo, con una mano acariciaba sus rizos y la otra la mantenía sosteniendo su cabeza.

-No, sólo no puedo dormir cariño, aquélla forma de tratarla poco a poco se hacía más frecuente y a ella le gustaba.

-Neil, nada cambiará lo que somos ahora, yo quiero estar contigo, él besaba la parte superior de su cabeza con cierto alivio, después de unos minutos ella se incorporó sentándose en la cama para poder verle mejor.

-Estás tenso, no deberías estar preocupado, yo... Neil yo te amo y no quiero estar separada de ti, aquellas palabras que por tanto tiempo el ansío escuchar de ella lo dejaron, impactado.

-Dijo que me ama ¿me ama? pensó Neil sin dejar de mirar su rostro que comenzaba a cambiar de color después de aquella declaración.

Lentamente ella intentó moverse para esconderse en la seguridad que le brindaba la oscuridad de la habitación, pero él la tomó una de sus manos para detenerla.

-También te amo Candy, ella busco su mirada con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas mientras él sonreía al ver que ella le correspondía, sus lágrima eran de felicidad, esa noche entre caricias, roces y palabras apena entendibles dos jóvenes se declaraban su amor, un amor que les hacía sentir que todo era posible, una vez más se regalan caricias que los hacían tocar el cielo.

Los días pasaron y por fin sabían exactamente lo que había sucedido, Elroy había utilizado sus influencias y sus dinero para comprar a más de un funcionario y así poder obtener aquella anulación, aunque pudieron ejercer una acción legal contra ella no lo hicieron, pues aquello facilitaba que la muchacha asumiera su verdadera identidad y finamente fuera reconocida con el apellido de su madre, por más que se intentó no pudieron dar con el nombre del hombre que fuera su padre.

La fecha de la boda había sido cambiada, por suerte las invitaciones aun no estaban listas, la primera en ser enviada fue una al la mansión de chicago, pero Elroy Andrew y su hijastra Sara recien habia partido de viaje.

Una semana antes de la fecha por fin todo estaba listo, cada detalle por más pequeño había sido contemplado por la familia, a los novios se les mostrada una invitación de en donde se leían sus nombre CANDY Y NEAL, por lo que el secreto que hoy les sería develado no se lo esperaban, El General parecía nervioso cuando fue temprano para invitarlos a una cena en su casa, por fin la hora de la verdad había llegado y todos estaban emocionados, las chicas Makenzie nunca habían visto a su padre así, después de tantos años de busque por fin su querida prima estaba con ellos, su padre tendría sosiego y porque de cierta manera había recuperado a su pequeña hermana.

-Buenas noches, los invitados por fin llegaban y podían sentir que algo extraño sucedía, aquella familia les había acogido con los brazos abiertos, como si realmente fueran familia, cosa que les gustaba a los dos ya que ninguno de ellos realmente había crecido en un ambiente tan cálido y lleno de amor.

-¡Hijos por fin llegaron! el general les alcanzaba y sin más abrazaba a su sobrina, cosa que no le agrado mucho al novio pero guardo la compostura.

-Mi General un gusto, Neil extendía una mano en señal de saludo, mientras la pequeña Alice corría a los brazos de la rubia.

-Candice, Candice por fin llegaste te extrañe muchisimo, la niña se abrazaba a su prima emocionada pues su padre ya les había informado de toda la verdad.

-¿Y ahora por qué me dices así? la chiquita no soltaba el abrazo y acercándose al oído le decía,

-Asi te llamo tu madre,por un momento la rubia quedó desconcertada, la niña sonriente la soltaba y se acerba a Neil para que la cargara, esa niña lo traía loco, le recordaba a Candy cuando estaba pequeña, solo le hacia falta tener un par de ojos verde y unas cuantas pecas para ser el vivo retrato de la pequeña niña pecosa que llegó a su casa de aquel orfanato.

-Me gustaría hablar con ustedes antes de pasar a cenar, el General les invitaba a tomar asiento, mientras su esposa iba por algo para tomar y las chicas se acomodaron en sus asientos expectantes por ver que sucedería.

-¿Candy recuerdas que te conté de Alice y de su hija? ella asentía sonriente.

-Si ¿Ya la encontro verdad? ella estaba emocionada por la suerte de la chica, por fin su familia la habia encontrado y ahora estaria con ellos, Neil no entendía de qué hablaban ni que tenían ellos que ver con todo eso de la sobrina.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Mackenzie estaba nervioso, después de tanto tiempo de esperar ese momento ahora sentía miedo, miedo de que ella lo rechazará, que se alejara de ellos, eso sería algo que no podía soportar, ella estaba sonriente y temía que esa noticia borrara esa felicidad y el brillo de sus ojos, después de respirar y para tomar valor, decidió hacerlo de otra manera.

-Me gustaría que conocieras primero a mi hermana, Alice se le parece un poco, la niña sonreía pues Neil dirige su atención hacia ella y Candy reía al ver como la pequeña se sonrojaba.

-Neil, si me lo permites me gustaría que Candy viniera conmigo un momento, la cara del hombre enseguida se transformó ya no le estaba gustando tantas atenciones de aquel viejo rabo verde y descarado al que no le importaba un bledo que sus hijas estuvieran presentes para estar haciéndole deferencias y atenciones a su novia, estaba por protestar cuando su flamante novia se le adelantó.

\- Claro que la quiero conocer, también a su sobrina, se levantó de su asiento de inmediato, aquel hombre le inspiraba confianza y un cariño muy especial, ella sabía que él había sufrido mucho buscando a su hermana menor y eso la enternecia, muchas veces ella misma soñó con tener un papá y una mamá, cuántas veces soñó que algún familiar venía a buscarla y por fin tenía una familia, sin siquiera ver la cara de Neil camino sonriente hacia el hombre que sonreía igual que ella.

-Solo será un momento muchacho, la experiencia y los años de Mackenzie le hacían ver lo molesto que estaba Neil, ya había dado muestra de cuán celoso era con su novia, pero por ahora tenía más derecho por ser su tío, aquello le hizo gracia y le daba una felicidad inmensa, quería gritarle al mundo entero.

-¡ES MI SOBRINA LA QUE ESTÁ FRENTE A MI! ¡ES MI FAMILIA! ¡ES MI SANGRE! se sentía orgulloso, de ahora en adelante ella no estaba sola tendría una familia que la respaldaría y la cuidaría de todos de ser necesario.

-No se preocupe sigan adelante, tenía ganas de agarrarla y sacarla de aquel lugar, ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberles permitido entrar a sus vidas. Se contuvo cuando la pequeña Alice se sentó a su lado y le dijo.

-Ahora que vas hacer mi primo te voy a querer más, yo quería que fueras mi novio, pero papi ya me explico que te vas a casar con Candice, un hombre honorable solo tiene una novia, la pequeña hacía un puchero que le partió el alma a Neil.

-Pero puedo ser tu primo favorito ¿sabes que te quiero mucho verdad? la pequeña sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

-Pero no le digas a Candy para que no se ponga celosa de nosotros ¿si?, la pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de Neil, el comportamiento de aquella familia no era ni remotamente parecido al de la suya, Candy encajaría perfectamente entre aquellas mujeres que se podría decir que eran tan impulsivas como su adorada pecosa.

En el estudio Mackenzie invitaba a Candy a tomar asiento, ella expectante veía hacia la puerta esperando ver a la sobrina de aquel hombre tan amable, él caminaba hasta su escritorio y tomaba un portaretratos y se entregaba, ella lo tomaba sin entender.

-¿Y su sobrina?, ella curiosa y expectante preguntaba.

-Acá está, ella inocentemente voltea barriendo con la mirada toda la habitación y volvia su vista a él extrañada, como respuesta él le hace una seña para que vea el retrato que sostiene en sus manos, por lo que bajó la vista, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se vio a sí misma en aquella fotografía.

-¿Por qué tiene usted una foto de cuando yo era pequeña?, el negaba con la cabeza y caminaba para sentarse a su lado.

-Esa fotografía es de mi hermana cuando era pequeña, ella es Alice, mi Alice…los ojos de aquel hombre se humedecían por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, la rubia se volteó sin detallar nada.

-No, esta soy yo, no puede ser su hermana mire que estoy en... en ese momento detalló la ropa de la niña que aparecía en aquella imagen, de pequeña nunca utilizo ropa tan elegante, en el hogar la señorita Ponny y la Hermana María eran las encargadas de confeccionar la ropa que los niños utilizaban, las cintas de sus coletas combinaban con aquel hermoso traje, estaba aturdida su cerebro no lograba hilar con coherencia toda la información, la hermana del general había huido siendo muy joven y ella estaba muerta... " Acá está" había dicho el General, "no sabían quien era su padre"..."por muchos años la busqué" "finalmente tengo rastro de ella" "llegue tarde" como lejos de la realidad en su mente se repetían fragmentos de la conversación que días atrás había tenido con aquel hombre, apretaba con fuerza aquel retrato que sostenía en sus manos era su madre.. su madre estaba muerta, su vista se fue nublando hasta que ya no vio nada más, su tío salió con ella en brazos, el estaba tan pálido como ella , por un momento Neil sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver a su novia en ese estado, pensó lo peor al verla tan pálida y sin sentido.

La última fotografía que le fue tomada de joven a Alice, adornaba el bello tocador en donde la novia se había arreglado, en el espejo el reflejo de Candy mostraba su serena belleza, su vestido blanco la hacía lucir como una verdadera princesa de cuentos, su cabello dorado suelto en cascada sobre su espalda le daba un aire irreal, sus primas la veían felices, ellas vestían hermosos diseños, tulipanes blancos y rosas perfectas arreglados conformaban el elegante buqué de la novia, aunque un poco nerviosa se sentía feliz, se veía tan arreglada que ni ella misma reconocía su imagen en aquel espejo de cuerpo entero

En la última semana habían pasado muchas cosas, ahora portaba el apellido de su familia, al desviar un poco la mirada pudo sentir como si su madre le sonreía en ese momento tan importante, ahora sabía que no la habían sido abandonado, su madre quería protegerla pues sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, aquello le ayudaba a sanar algunas heridas, ya no se sentía ese vacío al pensar que había sido un bebé no deseado, su madre la amo y procuro su bienestar, a partir del momento en que su tío revelara la verdad sobre todo el pasado de su madre, toda tristeza quedaba atrás, ya no era más una huérfana, era la hija de Alice Mackenzie sobrina de uno de los Generales más famoso de la Gran Guerra y sobre todas las cosas, era miembro de una hermosa familia que la aceptaba sin prejuicio ni cuestionamientos, sonriendo con un poco de tristeza se acercó a la pequeña fotografía y la acarició.

-Te prometo ser feliz madre, gracias por amarme y arriesgar tu vida por llevarme al hogar a sabiendas que no soportarias el clima inclemente, de haber pensado en ti, tal vez habríamos estado un poco más juntas, algunas lágrimas derramadas corrieron un poco el maquillaje de la novia, de tras ella sus primas también lloraban en silencio, desde el umbral de la puerta su tío también escuchaba aquella promesa,y en su interior le prometía a su hermana velar por el bienestar de su hija.

-Hija ya es hora tu novio te espera, el pobre está bastante nervioso, ella sonriente levantaba la mirada para ver al hombre que ahora era su familia.

-Si tío,enseguida, tengo que acomodar esto, señalando el maquillaje corrido.

-Tomate tu tiempo, si ese chico se va mejor para mi, simulando indiferencia se encogió de hombros, lo que la hizo sonreír.

-Ahora que te encontré no te vas a deshacer de mi tío, él se acercaba y le abrazaba.

-Nunca más mi niña, su primas se unían al emotivo abrazo.

La novia bajaba las escaleras del brazo de su tío seguida de sus tres damas de honor, la esposa de su tío lloraba emocionada al verla, ella sólo podía sonreír de tanta felicidad.

\- Luces hermosa hija.

-Gracias tía, dos autos aguardaban a la familia, en uno iría la novia con su tío que la entregaría en el altar, y en el otro su tía y sus primas.

Continuar...


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

Para la novia había una gran sorpresa esperándola en la iglesia, su tío se encargó de investigar a detalle la vida de su sobrina y sus seres queridos habían sido invitados a New York a la que supuestamente sería una pequeña boda, pues ninguno de los dos tenía realmente muchos amigos, Tom y Jimmy estaban vestidos con trajes elegantes hechos a la media.

Alice al llegar, tomaba una cesta con pétalos de rosas blancas que contrastaba con el color rojo de la alfombra, que enmarcaba el camino hasta el altar en donde un elegante y apuesto novio esperaba visiblemente nervioso la llegada de su amada, Elena tímidamente le sonreía a Tom que la veía con asombro, pues aún que era leve su parecido con Candy, el verde de sus ojos era idéntico al de su querida hermana, Jimmy veía a la pequeña Alice, era como una míni Candy sin pecas, con la mirada trataba de hacerle señas a Tom, pero este sólo tenía ojos para la radiante rubia que le acompañaría en el cortejo, Darlin quedaba impactada con el porte del joven que al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Disculpa, ¿tú eres Jimmy?, al escuchar su nombre se voltea para encontrarse con la impactante visión de la joven que le sonreía, su sonrisa lo deslumbró de inmediato, ciertamente le daba un aire a su querida jefe, a su hermana y su mejor amiga, un tanto nervioso contestaba.

-Si, un placer, ella continuaba sonriendo lo que le cautivo por completo.

-Seré tu compañera, ¿podríamos ir a nuestros lugares?, papá está dando una vuelta mientras nos organizamos, Candy no sabe que ustedes vinieron, es una sorpresa, de todo aquello el pobre muchacho no escucho ni la mitad ya se había perdido en la tierna mirada y la voz suave de aquella mujer.

Alice caminaba con su cesta de pétalos hasta Tom quién al verla, de inmediato se agachó para presentarse, era increíble lo mucho que aquella niña se le parecía a Candy.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?, este chico es muy lindo, pensó Alice que volteó hasta el altar y al ver a Neil sonreía con picardía.

-Alice, papá dijo que eran hermanos de Candy ¿también son mis primos?, aquello hizo sonreír a Tom, definitivamente aquella chiquilla se la parecía a la pecosa.

-Si, si me permites un momento, Jimmy por favor, haciendo una seña con su cabeza hacia que su hermano saliera de su ensoñación y se acercara a ellos.

-¿No me presentas a esta hermosa señorita Tom? Alice se sonrojaba de inmediato, los dos chicos eran bien parecidos y se interesaban en ella.

-Es nuestra prima Alice, Tom le guiñaba un ojo a Jimmy, y este sonreía ya había detallado a la niña y había visto el parecido que tenía con Candy.

-Un placer Alice, ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos en la fiesta, no debe de tardar el auto de la novia, con aquello volvían a sus lugares y cada un ofrecía su brazo a su compañera.

-Tío, ya no des más vueltas, Neil va a pensar que me arrepentí y no voy a llegar, en el auto la novia se notaba impaciente, tenía ganas de tomar la falda del vestido, levantarla y correr hasta donde se encontraba su futuro esposo, no entendía porque tanta algarabía cuando su boda sería íntima y sólo asistirán unos cuantos amigos de Neil y algunos amigos de su tío.

-Comprenderme hija estoy haciendo tiempo, te acabo de encontrar y ya siento que te pierdo, los ojos del hombre se cristalizados por las lágrimas, le hacían ver a ella que su tío tenía sentimientos encontrados en ese momento.

-Tío, aquello hizo que su voz se quebrara, ella que siempre pensó que estaba sola en el mundo ahora tenía un tío, un tío que la amaba profundamente y que por mucho tiempo la había buscado sin perder las esperanzas de encontrar a su madre y a su hijo, aquella palabra fue suficiente para que su tío la abrazara con fuerza.

-Es como si viera a tu madre en ti, mi pequeña Alice estará feliz viendo que estarás con el hombre que amas y él te ama hija.

-Gracias tío, al escuchar el nombre de su madre una lágrima rebelde escapaba de sus ojos, por lo que él sacaba un pañuelo y la limpiaba.

-No llores mi niña, quiero que te veas hermosa al entrar en la iglesia, soy el tío más orgulloso del mundo, ella sonreía y respiraba profundamente al ver que el auto se detenía frente a la puerta de la iglesia.

Al entrar podía ver a sus primas de espalda y junto a ellas unos caballeros de trajes elegantes, aquello hizo que ella volteara a ver a su tío que le sonreía y se alzaba de hombros, no le dio tiempo de preguntar quiénes eran o qué ocurría porque la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y su tío tomaba su velo y lo colocaba en su lugar tapando su rostro.

-Ya es hora mi niña, ofreciéndole su brazo la guiaba detrás de sus primas, la pequeña Alice volteaba a verla y le guiñaba el ojo con picardía, ya sus primas habían comenzado a caminar sonriendo a todos los presentes y un poco después Alice caminaba dejando tras de sí un camino de pétalos blancos, ella unos minutos después respiraba profundamente antes de iniciar su camino al altar, al salir al pasillo un coro de niños comenzó a cantar, aquello fue una sorpresa pues no estaba contemplado un coro, la iglesia estaba decorada con tulipanes y rosas las flores preferidas de los novios, las bancas estaban llenas de gente pero ella no se percataba de nada, su vista estaba fija en el elegante hombre de frac que se encontraba al pie del altar sonriendo para ella.

Cuando Neil la vio entrar con aquel traje blanco que se amoldaba a su figura, sintió que su corazón latía más rápido, era una hermosa visión, parecía una diosa caminando sobre una nube, no pudo más que sonreír satisfecho, pronto serán uno y nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

Ella al verlo sonreír recordó al niño y al adolescente de antaño, sólo que ahora comprendía lo que se escondía detrás de aquella sonrisa de medio lado que tantas veces había visto cuando era tan sólo una niña pequeña, no era prepotencia, no era indiferencia era una máscara que él utilizaba para que nadie supiera que escondía su corazón.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron finalmente todo lo que les rodeaba desapareció, tan sólo eran ellos dos, el uno reflejado en los ojos del otro, ella no prestó atención a los presentes, ni se dio cuenta de que sentadas en la primera banca se encontraban sus madres, ni que sus primas eran acompañadas por sus hermanos, lo único que podía ver era a él que la esperaba en el altar con esa mirada tan suya que le decía cuánto la amaba.

Sin saber cómo, ya estaban frente a frente él extendió su mano para recibirla del brazo de su tío que la entregaba.

-Cuida mucho a mi niña, decía el hombre conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Con mi vida, fue su respuesta, la ceremonia estuvo llena de llantos y suspiros pero ellos ni por enterados se dieron, él la sostenía con firmeza de una de sus manos como si temiera que se arrepintiera, y ella sólo sonreía ante aquel gesto que no era de posesión como muchos pudieran pensar, ella ya conocía sus temores y sus manera de actuar, cuando por fin el padre hizo aquella pregunta, él contuvo la respiración.

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre, quienes les conocían y sabían de su historia esperaron impacientes por si alguien se oponía, pero eso no sucedió, después de unos minutos el Pastor continuaba.

-En nombre de Dios los declaro marido y mujer, en ese momento Neil respiro con tranquilidad y al voltear a ver a la novia, ella pudo ver pequeñas gotas de sudor en el rostro de él.

-Puede besar a la novia, una sonrisa automática se dibujó en su rostro, cuando levantaba el velo de la novia su corazón latía descontroladamente, no era que él fuera un hombre muy religioso pero aquella ceremonia le hacía el más feliz, en ese momento recordó lo que había pedido al cielo el día que la reencontró en aquel parque y en voz apenas audible dijo.

-Gracias Señor por escuchar mi petición ese día, luego se inclinó para besar a su hermosa esposa quien se conmovió al escucharle decir aquello, ese día, él fue un destello de luz en la oscuridad de sus días y ella un destello en la oscuridad de su vida, lentamente se inclinó para besarla dulcemente en los labios, la algarabía de los invitados les hizo separarse sonrientes, al voltear ella se sorprendió enormemente de ver a sus seres queridos en aquel lugar, estaba tan absorta en la imagen de él al pie del altar que no los vio, emocionada veía a su tío quien asentía con un gesto y al que ella respondía solo gesticulando.

-Gracias.

-Les presento a los esposos Leagan White, el Pastor sonreía ante los allí congregados.

Los nuevos esposos caminaron tomados de las manos, sonriéndole a todos al salir de la iglesia la novia pedía que las solteras se reunieran y lanzó su buqué, Elena y Darlin se paraban una junto a la otra y el ramo caía entre ambas, los que las hizo sonreír ya que ninguna tenía siquiera pretendiente, de no haber estado la novia de espalda se habría pensado que aquello lo hizo adrede pero no, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y en su pensamiento le pedía a Dios que la próxima novia fuera tan feliz como ella, pronto los invitados partían para disfrutar de la recepción que sería en la casa de su tío y ellos se iban en el auto de Neil, aunque felices el trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, él conducía y ella apoyaba su mejilla en su hombro, al llegar estacionaron el auto y se mantuvieron sentados por un momento, hasta que él se bajó y rodeo el auto para abrirle la puerta y ayudarle a bajar, ella lo veía nuevamente a los ojos en ese momento y él sonreía de medio lado con esa sonrisa tan suya.

-¡Lo logramos mi amor!, dijo ella finalmente.

-Eres mía, mi esposa para siempre, contestó él antes tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla dulcemente, nada podía ser más perfecto que ese momento para ellos, en el salón principal de aquella mansión, ya los invitados esperaban a la pareja, las mesas elegantemente decoradas, la orquesta tocaba una dulce melodía y una gran cantidad de meseros atendían a los invitados, al hacer su entrada los presentes aplaudían, aunque muchos no conocían a la novia todos la felicitaban, era la sobrina del general Mackenzie y ahora la señora Leagan, aquello era suficiente para todos..

Candy al divisar a sus madres corrió a sus brazos, con lágrimas en sus ojos, tantos años sin verlas parecían toda una eternidad, Neil camino tras ella entendiendo que ella siempre sería así y eso era lo que más lo enamoraba.

-¿Señorita Ponny, Hermana María? las dos mujeres la abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

-Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, decía la señorita Ponny.

-Dios bendiga tu hogar, decía la Hermana María, junto a el novio, Tom y Jimmy esperaban su turno de abrazarla.

-¿Para tus hermanos no hay un abrazo después de tanto tiempo Candy? la voz de Tom se quebraba al decir aquello, ya se había enterado del sacrificio que había hecho por él y le estaría agradecido por siempre, aunque todo aquello había sido una gran mentira de aquella vieja bruja de Elroy y Annie, el que ella hiciera eso por él, sólo mostraba el amor que sentía por su hermano.

\- ¡Tom! enseguida lo abrazo, se veía menudita abrazando a su hermano, Neil se conmovía, nunca su hermana lo había visto de la manera como Candy veía a ese hombre que a pesar de no llevar su misma sangre realmente era su hermano.

-Gracia pecosa por lo que hiciste por mi, aquello era dicho para que solo lo escuchara la novia.

-Tom no acapares a mi jefe, la voz de Jimmy hizo que se separaran.

-¿Jimmy también estás aquí? ella abrazaba a su hermanito menor que ahora era tan alto como el mismo Tom.

-Nada habría evitado que viniera jefe, él la abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño, Neil suspira al ver a Candy feliz, no era que le molestara, pero se sentía extraño ante tanta demostración de afecto.

-Candy, disculpa que te interrumpa pero debemos saludar a todos los invitados, ella volteaba a ver a su esposo y le sonreía.

-Sí, luego hablaremos de todo nosotros tres, lo decía tomando las manos de sus hermanos, que asentían y la besaban en la frente.

Fueron saludando a los invitados mesa por mesa acompañados por Makenzie que orgulloso la presentaba como la hija de su hermana menor, Neil también era presentado a muchos de los invitados que aunque conocían a su familia, no le conocían a él, la fiesta transcurrió entre risas y brindis, antes de la medianoche los novios se escapaban a su luna de miel, con discreción tomaban un auto y se retiraron al pequeño departamento que habían ocupado durante los primeros días que convivieron.

Esa noche la luna estaba radiante parecía estar dándoles un augurio de lo que sería su vida juntos, entre ellos ya las palabras no eran necesarias, aunque se conocen íntimamente, hasta ese momento no habían consumado su entrega, ella lo miraba con los ojos brillantes al ver cómo había decorado aquel lugar, un sendero de pétalos de rosas rojas indicaban el camino a la antigua recámara de Neil, ella estrechó sus manos y tomaba la iniciativa.

Él sólo sonreía ante aquel arrebato de ella, por fin sería totalmente suya y hace unos años atrás, aquello lo había vivido mil veces en sus sueños, al estar frente a su recamara, la tomó en sus brazos sorprendiéndola.

-Es la tradición Candy, aquel gesto la hizo sonreír, después de entrar la depositó en el suelo con delicadeza.

-Te amo, gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo Neil.

-Yo te amo más, gracias por aceptarme en tu vida, él la besó con ternura y poco a poco el beso delicado se fue transformando en uno apasionado, aquel fue el inicio de una entrega llena de pasión, él soltaba los botones del vestido con rapidez sin dejar de besarla, el sabor de sus labios lo tenía extasiado, necesitaba más y más de sus besos, ella sentía como su corazón latía agitado y se entregaba a esas caricias que despiertan miles de sensaciones en su ser, finalmente el vestido caía al suelo dejándola con una ropa interior de encaje y seda que hicieron que Neil se quedara sin aliento, se veía tan sexy ataviada con aquellas prendas que por unos minutos sólo pudo quedarse estático mirandola.

-¡Te ves tan hermosa!, fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ella le estaba sonriendo y se acercaba buscando sus labios, con delicadeza le ayudó a quitarse el saco y soltó el nudo de la corbata, él presuroso le ayudaba a soltar los botones de su camisa, la ropa realmente era un verdadero estorbo en ese momento, rápidamente se despojó de todo lo que traía puesto, hasta quedar totalmente desnudo, ella suspiraba al verle así, su esposo era un hombre realmente atractivo su piel bronceada le daba cierto toque exótico y su cuerpo musculoso y bien formado se veía maravilloso, él a observar la manera como lo estaba mirando se acercaba para abrazarla.

-Soy todo tuyo cariño, puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras, ella escondía el rostro en su pecho un poco avergonzada.

-Ya te dije una vez que no escondieras de mí tus ojos Candy, tomándola de la barbilla la hacía levantar su cara para luego tomar sus labios y besarla, aquel beso la dejó sin aliento y él la levantó y la llevó hasta su lecho.

Era casi increíble que por fin pudieran amarse y entregarse por completo al deseo que ambos tenían, él fue soltando el peinado tan elaborado que ella traía, fue quitando horquilla por horquilla, cada detalle de ella lo enamoraba, y cada gesto de él cada vez a ella le gustaba más, cuando por fin el último mechón de cabello quedó libre, él se acercó y la besó, primero en los labios y luego en la barbilla, luego descendió hasta su cuello mientras inhalaba el aroma de su perfume, quería grabar en su mente cada detalle de aquella noche.

Ella temblaba ante el roce de aquellos labios que bien sabían cómo despertar su deseo, cuando se detenían aquellas caricias, suspiraba anhelando el reinicio de las mismas, él podía sentir como ella temblaba bajo sus labios y escuchaba como suspiraba cuando se detenía, lo que lo hacía sonreír de satisfacción al saber que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, al llegar a sus pechos pudo sentir sus pezones endurecidos por el deseo, los beso y los acaricio con maestría y devoción, aunque sentía que su propio deseo le consumía quería hacerla disfrutar como nunca antes lo había hecho, una vez más se contuvo y continuó acariciando con sus manos y sus labios el cuerpo de aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón desde que llegó a su casa.

-Neil por favor, ella jadeaba ya no quería que él demorara más.

-Sólo un poco más cariño, sólo un poco más, él la veía a los ojos levantando su cara, aquellos ojos verdes que tanto lo obsesionaron se habían oscurecido de deseo, aquello lo motivó aún más para hacerla disfrutar al máximo de aquella entrega que aunque no quisiera sería dolorosa, fue besando su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad y con su boca tomar posesión de ella, su sabor le resultaba algo maravilloso, él la sentía temblar antes de que llegara su primer orgasmo por lo que intensificó las caricias que le hacía con su lengua, ella se aferraba de las sabanas cuando la primera ola de placer invadía su cuerpo, él al sentir el néctar que fluía de su cuerpo se sentía satisfecho, y se acostaba a su lado, aun con la respiración agitada ella buscaba sus ojos y él la observaba con aquella sonrisa que definitivamente amaba, ella buscaba sus labios y ahora era quien lo acariciaba y lo besaba, fue bajando lentamente por su cuello y su varonil torso hasta que llegó a su virilidad la tomó entre sus mano con delicadeza y lo beso, pudo sentir como un leve temblor sacudió el cuerpo de aquel hombre que ahora era su marido, él apoyaba un brazo detrás de su cabeza tratando de ver todo lo que ella hacía, cosa que le era imposible pues cada que ella le acariciaba sentía como si un toque de corriente recorriera su cuerpo, aquella era una tortura placentera, ella le acariciaba con la lengua, y por momentos se lo metía a la boca y lo abrazaba por completo con sus labios, aquello era lo más maravilloso y sensual que Neil había vivido en toda su vida, cuando estaba a punto de venirse, la apartó de él y la atrajo a su cuerpo, la besó con fiereza y se posiciono sobre ella para poseerla totalmente, al tratar de entrar en ella se detuvo para verse reflejado en sus ojos, ella asentía sabiendo lo que pasaría después, él comenzó de nuevo a besarla y acariciarla hasta que ella nuevamente estuvo lista para él, poco a poco él fue penetrándola, fue lo más delicado que pudo, no quería que ella sintiera dolor, fue ella quien tomándole de los glúteos le indico que lo hiciera, en un movimiento lo hizo y se detuvo viendo como las lágrimas se escapaban de aquellos ojos que tanto amaba.

-Lo siento cariño no quería lastimarte, susurro a su oído para luego besarlo y con delicadeza paso su mano por sus mejillas humedecidas, , nuevamente pequeños besos eran depositados en la piel perlada por el sudor de la joven mujer que había entregado su pureza y ahora era una con aquel hombre que la amaba con devoción, después de unos minutos y muchas caricias ella se relajaba y el comenzaba un rítmico vaivén dentro de ella al que ella respondía acompasando sus movimientos, aunque no era la primera vez que él yacía con una mujer, si era la primera vez que le entregaba su corazón enteramente a úna en aquel acto, el amanecer los sorprendió en la antigua danza que los enamorados bailan desde el principio de los tiempos cuando se entregan al amor.

De los recién casados nadie supo en una semana, cuando pasaron a despedirse de la familia Mackenzie antes de emprender de su viaje de luna de miel, en la mansión de Sara Leagan unos días más tarde, Raymond revisaba la correspondencia en donde se encontraba la invitación a una boda, al ver el sobre se lo pasó a su esposa quien extrañada veía el remitente del mismo y sonriente tomaba su bolso y se despedía de su esposo, pues iba a ver como se encontraba su tía después de regresar de tan largo viaje, pero en realidad quería mostrarle aquella invitación que provenía de una de las familias más acaudalada y prestigiosas de New York, al llegar con su tía conversaron de temas menores y de los últimos chismes y cotilleos del tiempo que estuvieron en florida, en cuanto vio la oportunidad Sara sacó el sobre.

-Mire la invitación que llegó a mi casa, la anciana levantó una de sus cejas viéndola fijamente.

-¿Es que acaso no te enteraste que la sobrina de Mackenzie se casó hace una semana? Sara un tanto descolocada sacaba la invitación del sobre y al leerla se lleva la mano al pecho poniéndose de pie, solo unos segundos después su cuerpo inerte caía al suelo ante la mirada atónita de Elroy, la anciana gritaba desesperada a los empleados para que la ayudaran.

-¡Pronto ayúdenme!, ¡María…Dorothy!, los gritos de la señora hicieron que todos los empleados corrieran a ver qué sucedía, enseguida llamaban al doctor y le avisaban al esposo de la mujer lo ocurrido, Archie y Annie entraban en el momento en que Sara era llevada escalera arriba y pasaban a la sala a donde estuvieron conversando las mujeres, Elroy estaba nerviosa esperando la llegada del doctor y al ver a Archie con su prometida suspiró audiblemente.

-¡Gracias al cielo que llegaron!, Archie la miraba con indiferencia, desde la desaparición de Candy años atrás, la relación con su tía abuela era casi nula, las pocas veces que la visitaba era por solicitud de Annie que por alguna extraña razón que aún no alcanzaba a entender, desde ese momento se convirtió casi en la sombra de la anciana, tanto que hasta había desplazado a la odiosa de Eliza.

-No se emocione tanto, sólo vine a dejar a mi prometida, diciendo aquello tomó una de las manos de Annie la beso y se retiró, la anciana se entristecía cada vez que lo veía, desde que había logrado que aquella muchacha desapareciera de sus vidas, sus sobrinos no la tomaban en cuenta, a esas alturas no sabía que era mejor, mantenerla alejada o sufrir el desprecio de sus dos sobrinos que aunque no tenían pruebas, estaban seguros que ella había tenido la culpa de que la joven desapareciera, Annie al ver aquella invitación tan elegante la levantaba del suelo y al leer con las manos temblorosas se la entregaba a la anciana.

-¿Usted sabía de esto? la anciana no comprendía nada.

-¿De la boda de la Mackenzie? por su puesto todo el que es alguien supo de ese matrimonio muchacha, Annie la observaba con terror.

-Señora Elroy usted sabía del matrimonio de Neil con ... al escuchar aquel nombre le arrebataba de las manos la invitación, al leer los nombres grabados en ella la anciana sorprendida, se llevaba una mano a la boca.

-No, ¡esto no es posible!, debe ser una coincidencia que se llame así, no puede ser que después de todo lo que hice para alejar a esta mugrosa de mi familia, sea ella.

-¡Esa maldita Candy!, ¿cuándo desaparecerá de mi vida de una vez por todas?, no sirvió de nada que la engañáramos, ¡es como una maldición!, las mujeres estaban soltando su veneno sin percatarse de que Archie estaba presente, había regresado y se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta de la sala escuchándolas.

-¿Entonces mi tío y yo teníamos razón y ustedes tenían sus manos metidas en todo esto?, las dos mujeres brincaron al verse descubiertas.

-¡Archie cariño, no es lo que tú crees!, tu tía me obligó ayudarla, Elroy veía el cinismo de la morena y enseguida se defendió.

-¿Acaso también vas a decir que te obligue a falsificar las cartas que le enviaste a mi sobrino mientras yo me encontraba de viaje?, Archie veía asombrado a una y otra mujer, su tío dejó de buscar a Candy después de recibir una carta en donde ella le suplicaba que la dejara en paz, que se había ido a vivir con Terry como su amante, porque él debía cumplirle a Susana, aunque fue doloroso ambos habían decidido respetar la voluntad de Candy, y por sugerencia de Elroy ambos habían viajado a ocuparse de los negocios en Europa.

-¡Tu, eres una arpía!, Annie desde ya considera terminado nuestro compromiso, dando unos pasos hacia ellas les arrebató la invitación de las manos.

-Hijo…¡no le cuentes nada a tu tío por favor!, la anciana lloraba suplicante, el joven se detuvo sin voltearse, si la veía a la cara le iba a decir cosas muy desagradables.

-Si usted tuvo el valor de hacer semejante atrocidad contra Candy, ahora tenga el valor de afrontar las consecuencias, ¡claro que mi tío se va a enterar cuando sepa exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió!, sin más se retiró, al salir se encontró de frente con el médico que presuroso respondía a llamando que habían hecho.

En la sala, Elroy Andrew caía sin conocimiento al suelo, presa de la impresión que la discusión con su sobrino le había causado para exhalar su último aliento, el médico no pudo hacer nada por ella pues sufrió de un infarto fulminante, Annie inmóvil veía como en cámara lenta todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que su madre llegó por ella, parecía estar ajena a la realidad, Archie corría a su casa y armaba una maleta aún estaba a tiempo de tomar el último tren a New York, tenía que saber el paradero de Candy y porque utilizaba ahora aquel apellido, finalmente al llegar a la dirección que decía la tarjeta, se quedaba asombrado al ver a Alice, era el vivo retrato de su gatita de niña, se enteró a medias de todo aquella historia y el parentesco de ellos con Candy, aunque indeciso le escribió una larga carta a su tío y le contó que Candy estaba con su familia y que se encontraba bien, también le dijo sobre Annie y su tía y le avisaba que pronto iría a reunirse con él, si ella había decidido casarse con Neil, entonces él no tenía más que respetar su decisión, las primas de Candy le había contado lo enamorados que estaban y eso le bastó para estar tranquilo, las personas definitivamente podían resultar ser muy diferentes a como uno pensaba, él mismo podía dar fe de aquello pues Annie se hacía pasar delante de todos por alguien que no era y hasta a él logró engañarle por muchos años, dos días más tarde se embarcaría rumbo a Europa y no fue hasta su llegada que se enteró del fallecimiento de la tía abuela.

Candy y Neil regresaban un mes más tarde, encontrándose con la grata noticia que ya le habían otorgado la baja, eso lo hizo respirar aliviado, por lo que decidieron alejarse de todo lo que les pudiera recordar su pasado y se fueron a Canadá, en donde Neil poseía varios negocios que había heredado de su abuelo, se desligo de casi toda su familia, solo se comunicaba con su padre que de vez en cuando los visitaba y pasaba algunos días con ellos, los Makenzie eran visitantes asiduos de los Leagan, tanto que poseían una hermosa propiedad junto a ellos, sus primas eran novias de sus hermanos y por ello regularmente también viajaban a visitarlos, su vida en común tuvo altas y bajas como todo matrimonio, pero siempre se mantendrían juntos pues su amor es a prueba de todo y sin perder esa chispa de pasión que se encendía cuando estaban a solas en su habitación, la llegada de su primer hijo fue el inicio de una nueva etapa de sus vidas y un cierre definitivo con aquel pasado que tanto sufrimiento había causado.

FIN

GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA.


End file.
